Path of a Sinner
by nothing991
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke's final fight, Sasuke dies, after releasing the people from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, he is sent to Earthland by the Sage of Six paths, to atone for his many sins, watch as Sasuke joins Fairy tail, and gets ready for his showdown with Acnologia.
1. Live

**Chapter 1: Live **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto **

**Authors note: This chapter has been rewritten, I didn't make things clear, and I'll probably rewrite some other chapters. Thank you Shinobi420 for the review. Although this story will never be like the stories you mentioned, I'm not even that good of an author, so if you want some things to improve, you can PM me, though that probably won't happen. **

**Sasuke Pov **

"I admit it, I've lost". Sasuke moved his hand towards Naruto's and they used the rat hand seal to release the people that had been trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke felt his breath hitch, was he going to die here. Moments flashed through his head, his memories of Team 7, his fight with Itachi, the war, Naruto.

Darkness... huh so this is death, maybe after all I've done, I can finally reunite with Itachi and my family. Sasuke felt a smile grace his lips, he felt cold, but a warmth seeped into his chest.

"Yes, maybe it is too good for me," Sasuke said in a dark void.

A light shined, suddenly in front of Sasuke was the Sage of Six Paths

"Sasuke, in the end, you and Naruto were able to end the war between my sons. For that I am grateful. However, you have committed many wrongs in your life." The aged old man said

"Yeah, I did whatever it took for me to take my revenge. I was selfish and cut bonds from the people around me, they tried to get me to see when I was blind. I guess in the end, Naruto and the Will of Fire beat me and the Curse of Hatred"

"It is my foolish son Indra that tainted his family, his ideals were passed on like a blazing flame that consumed everything in its path"

"Maybe, but I think that we all started off with pure intentions, only for them to be tainted," Sasuke said.

"A Shinobi is judged by how they died, and you died honorably, freeing everyone. Normally you would pass onto the pure lands, but you will be punished." Hagaromo said his face grave

"What about Obito, or Madara?" Sasuke questioned

"Their fates have been decided, Obito will pass onto the pure lands, while Madara will share a similar fate to you. As Indra's reincarnations, your souls are tainted."

"So, what now?" Sasuke questioned wondering what would become of him

"I've talked to an old follower of mine, his name is Ankhseram, I sent him to a new world, where he created life, and now it's a land thriving with magic. I have decided to send you there, there you will atone for your sins by living a life of putting others before yourself, of course, you will keep all your abilities, and your chakra will be transformed into magic, though it will take some time to integrate into your body. Madara will be sent to a different world so you won't see him again until he completes his mission."

"After I've done enough good to counteract my evil, will I be able to see my family?" He inquired.

"Yes, now let's be done with it, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke's vision blurred, he saw light than darkness. When Sasuke woke up, he couldn't really do anything, turns out he was reincarnated into a baby. Sasuke turned to look at his 'parents', he was surprised to see that they looked like his true parents, they were even called Fugaku, and Mikoto turns out he also had an older brother named Itachi.

He had to control himself not to cry and remind himself that they weren't his true parents. They were just reflections, of the real thing. Growing up was odd, at first but he enjoyed it. He lived in a small village called Avalon. It was a nice life, he waited and waited but his magical abilities were just like everybody else's, looks like he hadn't gained his old powers yet.

Then the year x773 July 23rd, when Sasuke just turned eight, his village was destroyed.

The first thing everyone saw was the shadow of a black dragon. Then it shot a ray of energy, and the village was incinerated

"A dragon?"

"It's come for us!"

"Run!"

"Sasuke snap out of it!" 'Itachi' yelled at him

"Sorry, but what is that?"

"Sasuke dodge!"

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as the ray of energy destroyed 'Itachi'

"Sasuke stay focused, Itachi died for you! Live! That's what he would have wanted!" his 'father' shouted

His father used fire magic to try to attack the dragon

"I can help too!" Sasuke yelled trying to get his Sharingan to activate

"Don't be stupid!"

Charred bodies flew everywhere

"Why? Why did this happen?" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke run! I'll cover you, just keep running and don't look back okay?" 'Fugaku' said

"No! I refuse to let my family die!" Sasuke yelled his Sharingan activating

"Sasuke no matter what happens, we're so proud of you-" At that moment a claw ripped through Fugaku's chest

Sasuke's eyes widened, the dragon came after him too, its speed was as fast as the Fourth Raikage, Sasuke barely dodged, he looked down, and realized that he was clawed, blood soaked into his shirt, for a second he thought he saw a figure looking at him, the figure had robes like the Sage of Six Paths

Sasuke passed out, beside his dead family, why did he feel so warm?

**"Rest kid. Man, that dragon ruins everything" **

When Sasuke woke up, his wounds were healed, confused he stood up, Sasuke looked at the charred bodies that were left behind

Sasuke buried his family, or what remained at least. He silently mourned. They may not have been his true family, but they were still family, looks like Naruto was right, bonds are important. Tears streamed down his face, damn it! Being a kid made him feel too vulnerable

"I'm sorry if only I had tried to retrain myself faster. I guess I wished I could just live the rest of my life with you guys. But that will never happen, looks like I'm going to start atoning"

With that Sasuke left what remained of his home. Maybe revenge was what brought him to his demise. But he would slay that dragon. He would atone by saving others from the fate that his village had suffered.

"Soon, you won't be able to lay a finger on anyone else," Sasuke muttered his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan active, his eyes glowing through the darkness of the night.

Sasuke wandered through a forest, he was out of food and was hungry. He spotted a boar.

Sasuke cooked the boar with a weak fire technique, he suddenly wondered something, was it his kid mind? He wondered if this boar had a family. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, it's not like animals could talk, right?

Sasuke started wandering again, but apparently, if you walk around with slightly burned clothes, soaked with blood, it causes people to scream.

Sasuke cast a genjutsu on himself to make it look like he was wearing normal clothes.

After wandering for a few days, Sasuke stumbled upon Hargeon town. If he was going to atone, he should start by joining a guild, and start doing jobs.

"Hn" Sasuke was reminded by a tale his mother used to tell him, about the bad Senju who to atone for his very bad deeds, had to do 1000 good deeds for an Uchiha, his favorite bedtime story when he was a kid, now that he thought about it, it was kind of stupid, no wonder why Itachi didn't seem to like it. Well a lot of things you do when you're a kid, seem stupid to you when you're older.

He asked around, but he had to be careful, if they discovered he was an orphan, they might take him to an orphanage.

He asked around until he was given directions to Magnolia town.

He arrived at Magnolia town, and headed towards a guild called Fairy Tail, he wondered what it would be like.

He knocked at the door, and opened the doors, he was immediately greeted by a flying mug, that he caught. He walked inside and slammed the mug onto the floor, and he was greeted by silence. "Is the guild master in?" he asked his Sharingans flaring, scaring some of the members.

An odd-looking midget approached him, he kind of reminded him of the Sandaime Hokage, that perverted, yet grandfatherly figure.

"Hey! I was in the middle of drinking beer, who are you?" The old man asked

Sasuke just looked down at him, "are you the guild master?"

"What if I am?"

"I heard that there was a guild nearby and decided to see if I could join."

"Well, do you know how to use magic?"

Sasuke wondered if there was an exam for it.

"Yeah"

"Of course, you can! Everyone this is... wait what's your name?"

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Anyways this is Sasuke, and he's going to join us starting from today, make sure not to cause to much trouble for him."

Sasuke looked at the guild members, there wasn't really anyone his age, except for a Naruto cosplayer, and a girl who was playing with what seemed like cards.

"I'm sure you'll fit in just right, Sasuke!" Makarov said happily

During the next few years, other kids joined, like an Ice wizard Gray, and Erza, a redhead, who could re-equip, or something? He also figured out Naruto's look-alike was a lightning user and the master's grandson, Laxus, who took to puberty hard or something, in other words, he was a dick. While the card user was Cana.

Year x777, another kid joined named Natsu, he was an idiot and reminded him a lot of Naruto. Sasuke was never one to make friends, but he bonded with a lot of them, while he was still quiet, and sometimes cold, the younger kids like Gray, and Natsu thought of him as an older brother figure.

He also met a boy named Mystogan, and befriended him, and found out about Edolas, and he told Mystogan about the Elemental Nations.

Laxus, well that was a different story, they were more like rivals, except he was hard to deal with.

x778, this time it was siblings, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna. It was also the year, he became an S-class mage, there wasn't really anyone challenging, and Laxus had already become one. There was one person who interested him, Gildarts.

All the kids saw him as some sort of father figure, he was incredibly strong apparently. During Sasuke's S-class trial, he had to fight Gildarts.

"Alright kid you ready?" Gildarts said smiling, everyone was watching through lacrima far away so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Yeah," Sasuke said his Sharingan active

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke shouted breathing fire at Gildarts

"Sasuke can breathe fire too?" Natsu asked

Gildarts simply crushed his magic

'Gildarts uses crush magic, it can crush anything including magic, long-range attacks won't work. Then how about this?'

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted sprinting towards Gildarts with lightning dancing on his hand

Gildarts grabbed Sasuke's hand and Sasuke's Chidori was stopped

Gildarts used his other hand to punch Sasuke away

"Whoops? Did I hit him too hard?" Gildarts asks to no one in particular

'Does he think this is a joke? He's physically and magically more powerful than me'

Sasuke threw some shurikens and kunai at Gildarts

Gildarts used his magic to try and crush them, unfortunately, they had explosive tags on them

Sasuke used this moment to use Amaterasu

"You missed me," Gildarts said

"I wasn't aiming for you"

Surrounding Gildarts were black flames

"Huh? What are these?"

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a flame the shape of a dragon rose up into the air

By now, clouds were surrounding the area

Sasuke used a Chidori to guide lightning

"Hope you don't die, Gildarts!" Sasuke shouted

"Huh, that technique again?"

"Begone with a thunderclap, Kirin!" With those words lightning in the shape of a dragon came raining down on Gildarts

"Shit"

"Hey do think Gildarts survived that?" Gray asked

"Of course, he did, he's Gildarts!" Natsu said

The smoke cleared and Gildarts stood there bleeding, and with his clothes ripped

'That didn't finish him?' Sasuke thought

"Susanoo!" Sasuke said as a giant ribcage surrounded him

"How much techniques do you have?" Gildarts comically shouted

"Well if you're going at me with everything you have, then it's only polite for me too as well!" Gildarts declared

Gildarts let out a pressure that shook the ground

'What is this? It's like KI'

"Give up you can't win"

"It's true that sometimes you have to retreat when the opponent is far stronger than you. However, I won't lose to you!"

The ribcage started to develop a skin. As soon as Sasuke did this he felt a pain in every cell of his body, this was normal for Susanoo, but his body was younger, and the stress took over knocking Sasuke out

'He's knocked out. I almost lost, that was a close one, this kid will probably surpass me' Gildarts thought

"Hey, kid wake up!" Gildarts shouted

"I lost?" Sasuke said out loud

"Yeah, but you were able to beat me to this state, congratulations you're an S-class wizard," Gildarts said with a grin

"Next time, I'll train my body up, and beat you for sure!" Sasuke said lifting himself off the ground

'I'm looking forward to it Sasuke' Gildarts thought

**Well even though it was rewritten, it wasn't that good, just better than before. Shinobi420, you have a good eye for this kind of stuff, so you should write a story if you haven't already. If you do, I'd like to read it, for some pointers, thanks for telling me some of the other Sasuke and Fairy Tail crossover fanfic's. :)**


	2. Bonds

**Chapter 2: Bonds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail, and frankly I don't even know why I should be saying this, on a site called "Fanfiction".**

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic, so there will be a lot of mistakes, hopefully they will get better later, until then please bear with it. If you do not like this story, you don't have to read it. About pairings, I haven't really decided yet, right now, I'm thinking Sasuke should not focus on a relationship anytime soon. If you really want a pairing, I'll think about it. Also, to clear things up Mystogan didn't become an S-class mage until the year 782, same year Lisanna "died". There is probably lots of similarities between this story, and others, and that's because I was inspired by a lot of different Fanfic's, which led me to write this, because most of them were unfinished. I'll probably update, once a week, maybe more if school gets in the way.**

**Sasuke Pov**

Sasuke watched amused at, Natsu and Lisanna's antics, searching for some egg that was stolen from them. Another reason he liked Fairy tail, they were quite amusing, it was like Naruto, except they all looked misplaced, and had different personalities, but most of the time they acted like Naruto, especially Natsu. He sighed after the egg hatched, and was named Happy, and passed by a sleeping baby named Romeo. He headed towards the guild's library, time to research dragons again.

**Fairy tail children Pov**

"looks like Sasuke went to research more books" Gray said

"Huh, I don't get why he wants to read all the time, isn't that boring? Maybe he reads fighting books, and that's why he's so strong! Quick get me a book! Wait I can't read." Natsu responded

"Natsu that reminds me it's time for today's lessons" Erza said and started dragging Natsu

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Help me Lisanna!"

"Can I at least bring Happy?"

"No, Lisanna can take care of him"

With that Natsu was dragged away to the horrors of learning.

"I wonder what Sasuke reads all the time." Mirajane said

Erza heard this and dragged Natsu back over to where all the other kids were.

"I'm saved!"

"Want to find out?"

"Yeah, how about we make a deal Erza? Whoever finds out what he reads first, gets to make the loser do something that she doesn't want to, deal?"

"Nee-chan, I don't think we should do that, what if someone catches us?" Elfman nervously said

"Man, up Elfman, let's do it!" Natsu shouted

"For once I agree with Mirajane, and Natsu, I am curious to what he reads." Erza replied

"Maybe he's some super pervert, who reads smut?" Gray said

"Hmmm, he doesn't seem like that kind of person, but you never know..."

"Oy, you guys should be quieter, everyone can hear us!" Cana said

"Aye sir!" Happy happily replied, not really understanding anything

With that all the kids, except Levy, Jet, and Droy quietly sneaked into the library.

"They're going to get caught aren't they" all the adults said.

Laxus shrugged, weaklings like those kids shouldn't be here, he didn't care about them. A small twinge of curiosity struck his heart.

**Sasuke Pov**

Sasuke finally found it, the information that he needed, Acnologia, the black dragon of apocalypse.

Sasuke sensed something. He sighed, sometimes, he was also annoyed with these kids.

"Naruto would have fitted in well" he quietly whispered, so only himself could hear it.

"You can come out now" Sasuke said.

**Fairy tail children Pov**

'shit' was all their thoughts when they heard him.

"How'd you know we were here?" Erza asked

"Erza, I can hear you're armour clinking, Natsu, you can stop holding in your laughter now. Gray your breathing too heavily, Cana, your clothes are easy to spot. Mirajane, your just loud. Elfman think twice before trying to hide behind Lisanna. Lisanna, I can hear Happy in your arms."

Before they could be lectured any further, Natsu ran up and grabbed the book in Sasuke's hands.

"Notes drag on off tee pants?"

Erza grabbed the book

"Notorious dragons of the past?"

"Why are you reading that?"

"Personal reasons."

"Wow, this book must be super old! It dates back to 688!"

"Wasn't that when the second trade war was going on?"

"Sasuke, why are you reading this?"

"Hn"

"..."

"Don't ignore us!"

"I got what I needed, see you later."

The children watched as Sasuke left.

"Do you think we made him mad?"

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to read this! But I don't get it at all, I'm trying to find something about Igneel!"

"I'm telling you Flame-brain your imaginary lizard isn't there." Gray said

"Why you! Take that back stripper!"

"Who are you calling stripper!" as Gray looked down, it seemed he was missing his clothes...

"How did this happen!"

"Graaay!" Erza shouted, her foot ready to kick him.

**Sasuke Pov (on the roof of Fairy tail)**

"Acnologia, huh, I promise on my family's name. I'll slay you!"

"Dragon slaying magic. Just like Natsu, I'll just have to learn it." Sasuke thought.

"Huh, too troublesome, hn I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru."

"I don't even know where to start, what does a Uchiha have to do to learn dragon slaying magic? I wonder if my jutsu could damage dragons?"

"I could try adding a dragon slaying aspect into my jutsu"

"Naruto, if you were here what would you do? Hn, bonds. What I was missing this whole time, what I cut down, so I could have my revenge."

"I have to do this myself, I still haven't reawakened my Rinnegan yet, I'll just have to get stronger! I'll surpass myself and rid this world of Acnologia!"

"What brings you here Sasuke?"

"Master?"

"Sasuke, don't do anything too dangerous. That's a dangerous goal you have, I would be sad if you died trying to achieve it. I'm sure the others would as well."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No, I was here the whole time, it has a nice view of that hot spring over there doesn't it."

"Master, what would Erza or Mirajane, say if they heard you say that?"

"Ahhh! You wouldn't tell them would you Sasuke?"

"Hn, not this time." Sasuke said staring up at the clouds.

"Nice view huh" the old man said

"The hot springs?"

"No, all of Magnolia, children, and parents, friends, and comrades, it's a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Sasuke said as he felt a smile grace his lips for what seemed like forever.

"Let's go back down, Sasuke, the others probably started a brawl."

"I'll come down in a bit."

"Suit yourself" as Makarov left, Sasuke felt like maybe this world, wasn't so bad.

"Bonds"

**There it's done, I tried to get the characters personalities, as close I could, if you have any suggestions, I'll be happy to use them. Like I wrote before, I'll probably update a week at a time, unless something comes up. Sasuke's personality might be different but remember that he's gotten to have a few years to reflect and think about life.**


	3. Truth?

**Chapter 3 Truth? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, they belong to Hiro Mashima, and Masashi Kishimoto. Do I have to say this every time? I hope I don't. **

**Authors note: Thank you for the support, even if little, very encouraging. This chapter will focus on Sasuke and Mystogan. I'm waiting for a hater, I think I will get one soon, maybe a lot. If you are a hater, you don't have to read this, it's your choice. **

**Sasuke Pov **

I walked to my apartment, deep in thought, 'I'm getting softer and softer on those kids.' he thought, he had grown close to them and thought each of them as a sibling.

In front of his apartment, he saw a figure waiting for him. "Mystogan?" he asked not sure why the masked mage was here.

"Sasuke-san, I've been waiting to talk to you," he said in a monotone voice.

"What is it, Jellal?" I asked impatiently

"I told you Sasuke-san, it's Mystogan, though Jellal might be my birth name, there is already a Jellal here."

"Sorry, it must have slipped out of my mouth, so what brings you here?"

"The dragon that you spoke of, I've come to urge you not to follow up with your goal. While I might not be around the guild, I am still a member, I can tell that you mean a lot to them, they wouldn't want you rushing into things like that."

"It's my way to atone, you're the only one I've told, about myself. I can kill him, or are you doubting me?" my hands clenched together.

"Sasuke-san, why do you speak as if you have a personal grudge against this dragon, how do you even know it's the one?"

"I know, it the book I read, it was written by Warrod Sequen, a wizard saint, he became interested in dragons for a while, and wrote his notes in his book. The only dragon that could be alive is him."

"What about Natsu's dragon? What if it's his?"

"I'll kill it," I said my voice devoid of any other emotion

Mystogans eyes widened.

"Sasuke-san, why don't you get someone to help fight this dragon?"

"This is something I have to do for myself."

"And if someone else loses someone important to them, because of this same dragon? Will you let them help?" Mystogan asked

"Hn, then I'll kill it for that person"

"Sasuke-san... I see it's like that."

"Like what?" I asked with a tick mark on my face

"I think unconsciously, you are seeing this dragon, as a threat, am I wrong?"

"Why would I worry about what happens to myself?"

"Not for yourself, no matter how much you run, the truth will always catch up, and give a swift blow to you. Your worrying about Fairy Tail aren't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened

"You witnessed the death of your clan, and Itachi, then you witnessed their deaths again, this time by this dragon. Your feeling threatened, that you'll lose more family." Mystogan said

"I'm... feeling threatened? I'm worried? I'm scared? That I'll lose family? Me?" Sasuke continued

"I'm a shinobi! I don't have time to worry about things like that!"

"Wake up Sasuke! You're not Uchiha Sasuke of the elemental nations anymore! You're Sasuke Uchiha of Fairy Tail!"

"I'm... Sasuke of Fairy Tail" That's right, I'm not tied down by my name or the village. I'm free, I'm my own person.

"Personally, I think that you have atoned. You have atoned by living alongside those children and inspiring them!"

"No, I haven't, I still have a long way to go. I will kill Acnologia, but not because I'm scared, I'm not a scaredy cat, am I?" A memory flashed through my brain. "Are you hurt, Scaredy-cat?"

Mystogan sighed "guess I can't stop you, can I? In that case, I want to give you a gift. Promise me you'll use it to protect Fairy tail, ok?"

"I will, what is it anyway?"

Mystogan pulled out a cloth and unwrapped it, a silver blade, that had weird symbols on the blade, and the hilt was pitch black.

"It's from Edolas, Porlyusica-san gave it to me, but I'm not one for swords, so I told her I'd give it to you. It can channel your magic, just like chakra."

Sasuke smiled "thanks I'll use it for good purposes then."

"Sasuke-san I heard you still haven't awoken your Rinnegan yet."

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head, but before he could reply, Mystogan was gone

"That guy never changes, unlike me, right Naruto?"

**Magnolia Year 781 (Fairy tail Pov) **

Everyone was gathered at the front of the guild, saying goodbye to Gildarts, who was leaving on a century quest.

"Hey, Sasuke lets fight again when I come back!" Gildarts said with a smile

"Hn, I'll win next time," Sasuke said with one eye open as if he was sleeping before he was interrupted.

"Looking forward to it, you better not die of age Master, I'd probably have to take over, and that's no fun."

"I won't die you brat! Sure, I might have some heart problems. And have to deal with the stress of annoying brats. And deal with the council. And... I won't die!"

By the time Makarov had finished, Gildarts had already started to leave.

"Why that brat! He should show respect for me! I am a frail old... Ah! Curse you!"

**Well, there you go, Kusanagi 1, and Kusanagi 2 had a baby... Kusanagi 3, #MystoganIsMakarovFromThePast hahaha. I did base this chapter after Darth Lelouch's review, like all bad writers, base their chapters after revie... wait. Screw this. **


	4. Death and Rebirth

**Chapter four: Death and Rebirth **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto, please tell me I don't have to do this every time. **

**Authors note: I tried to make this chapter longer, so enjoy, please bear with the bad grammar... If you want pairings, I'll put up a poll, if what you want, is not on the poll, you can message me. Sasuke looks like how he did after the fourth shinobi war, with his hair covering his eye, he didn't unlock the Rinnegan though. **

**Everyone Pov **

Makarov watched as the children congratulated Mirajane on becoming an S-class wizard, they were all partying, except for a few missing figures. Mystogan was away on a mission, Laxus and the 'Thunder legion' took their leave as soon as Laxus got back from helping in the trials. Sasuke was on an S-class mission, and the kids were disappointed that their pseudo-brother was away.

"jeez Sasuke should've stayed back, for the party, he's usually here for these sorts of things," Erza said

"Just because he's an S-class wizard doesn't mean he's better than us, and now I'm an S-class too, so I just need to catch up, he's the same age as me and Erza, and his skill is far above us! It's not fair!" Mirajane said frustrated

"Mirajane, aren't you six months older than Sasuke? You must really suck!" Happy said

"Why you demented little cat! I'll pluck your wings apart!" Mirajane screamed

"Lisanna help me! Mirajane is scary!" Happy said and flew into Lisanna's arms

"Mira-nee! Don't be so mean to Happy!"

"Yeah, Mirajane! Don't be such a bully to Happy!" Natsu shouted

"Why you!"

"My, my, after I slay a monster and return to the guild, I get a bunch of brats fighting over my age?" Sasuke said

"SASUKE?!" everyone shouted

**Sasuke Pov (20 minutes earlier) **

"Oy, I'm hired to destroy a monster, but all I see is a baby Vulcan on drugs, eh?" Sasuke said in a bored voice to a monster that stood at 6 meters and had fur covering its body. In short, it looked a lot like the four-tailed monkey Son Goku, except it had one tail. A weak Demon of Zeref compared to others, but still Demon of Zeref

"Raaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" it screamed and swung its glowing fist towards Sasuke

"Enton: Kagutsuchi!" Sasuke watched as the demon screamed as the heavenly flames of Amaterasu burned him to ashes.

"Heh, this was an S-class mission? More like an A-rank mission, everything is too easy."

"I should get back, Mira's probably mad at me for missing the celebration. Meh, she won't be too mad if I come a little late. It's simple, get the reward, and train to unlock the Rinnegan."

**5 minutes later **

"Six million? Not bad I guess" Sasuke shrugged and Shunshined to Magnolia, and into the East forest, but made sure not to go too close to the crabby old lady's house (guess who)

'I just need to focus on my Chakra, I guess Magic now, focus and release the six-paths chakra'

**Another 5 minutes later **

"Why won't it work?" Sasuke thought out loud, he had tried to release the Rinnegan for years now, and he still hadn't released it, it frustrated him to no end.

"I guess I'll just go to the guild" Sasuke sighed defeated

**Present time Everyone Pov **

"Hey, we're the same age!" Erza and Mirajane screamed

"Are we?" Sasuke said "I couldn't tell with the way that you two act all the time, you too are supposed to be sixteen"

"It's not us that act weird it's you!" Erza said

"Yeah, you're not 30 or something!" If only they knew...

"Yeah, why do you act like an old man all the time Sasuke?" Natsu asked

"Maybe it's because he was born like that?" Gray questioned

Sasuke had a tick mark on his forehead

"Hey, look Sasuke-nii is making a face!" Lisanna exclaimed

Everyone looked at Sasuke who looked like he was going to explode

"Why you brats!" and proceeded to kick them all

**Year x? (Sasuke Pov) **

Year x782, the year of death and rebirth. During the past year, many wizards joined Fairy Tail, among them a mage named Loke. Back when I look upon this year, I feel like my heart is being crushed, and shattered. It's the Year I failed. "Sorry Natsu"

**Year x782 (Everyone Pov)**

"You have to try harder than that Gray" Sasuke said as he shattered an ice hammer with his arms. Right now, Sasuke was sparring with Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana. Why? Well, it was starting to become a tradition to try to win against Sasuke, and now all the teens except Laxus and the thunder legion, and Mystogan were joining in.

"Moonlight!" Sasuke shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground and balanced himself on it and knocked out Natsu who was aiming for an aerial fire dragons fist attack. Sasuke backflipped and grabbed his sword and blocked an attack from Erza

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane shouted

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke countered. Elfman and Lisanna both transformed and attacked Sasuke with their take-over magic, while Cana used Thunderbolts Fate. Sasuke dodged and put them to sleep with a genjutsu. He then threw shurikens at Erza, which she blocked, but was met with glowing red eyes.

"Ice make saucer!" Gray shouted

Sasuke grabbed the saucer and threw it at Mirajane, who destroyed it

"Chidori Current!" Sasuke shouted and knocked out both Mirajane and Gray.

"Sasuke wins again!" Happy said clapping his hands, while Sasuke waited for them to wake up

"Sasuke! Let's fight again, I can still fight!" Natsu shouted

"You idiot! If we couldn't beat him all together what chance do you have?" Gray said

"uh! And here I thought I would be the one to beat him!" Mirajane shouted frustrated

"You kid's never stood a chance," Macao said walking up to them

"Yeah, Sasuke's a monster, he didn't even use all his power, as he did against Gildarts, in the S-class trials" Wakaba added

"I don't even know if Gildarts will win anymore," Gray said

"I wonder how he got so strong?" Erza wondered

"He's like a ninja!" Lisanna added

"A ninja?" Erza asked while picking up shuriken's

"I'll take that," Sasuke said and took the shuriken's and sealed them away.

"See you guys later," Sasuke said and disappeared

"A ninja indeed," Erza said

"Well he is called Fairy tail's Kaleidoscope Shinobi," Mirajane said

"Kaleyedisco?" Natsu said confused

"Kaleidoscope means a constantly changing pattern," Lisanna said

"Oh, like his eyes, right?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, he does have an eye magic," Gray thought

"What's the name of all the magic he uses?" Natsu asked

"I don't know, do any of you?" Gray responded

"No," Erza said

"I don't know either" Mirajane said shaking her head

"Oh! I know, his eyes are called the Sharingan!" Lisanna said

"Sharingan?" Gray said

"How do you know Lisanna?" Mirajane asked

"I asked him" Lisanna responded

"Wait you just asked him, and he answered?" Erza inquired

"Yeah"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!" they all shouted

"Well Sasuke is hard to approach," Erza said

"What do we know about him?" Mirajane asked

"He's seen Mystogans face!"

"Girls stalk him"

"um, he likes tomatoes"

…

"NANI"

**Sasuke Pov **

'_Now I can finally be alone' Sasuke thought as he prepared a Chidori, and tried to hit Naruto, but Naruto dodged and punched Sasuke. _

"_Over, and over, and over, and over again!" Sasuke shouted while getting up _

"_Just give up and let me cut you down already!" Sasuke screamed _

"_Can't do that," Naruto said _

"_Cuz, I'm your one and only friend!" _

"Naruto, you better have become Hokage," Sasuke said as he reminisced on the past

"I better get back to the guild"

**One month later **

"No fair! You're going on an S-class mission!" Natsu whined

"Yeah, and Elf-nii chan, and Mira-nee" Lisanna said

Sasuke was talking to Mirajane

"I have a bad feeling, about this mission, you better be careful" Sasuke warned

"Oh? Is Sasuke Uchiha worried about me?" Mirajane jokingly said

"No, I'm worried about Elfman and Lisanna, are you sure they're ready?"

"Don't worry they'll be fine, they have me there after all"

"Just be careful," Sasuke said

"I will then," Mirajane said

Sasuke watched as they left, he had an intuition that something wrong would happen.

Sasuke decided, to take a mission near there area.

**Later **

'Looks like nothing too dangerous happened' Sasuke thought, when he heard a roar

Sasuke Shunshined to where the sound was coming from when he was met, with Elfman, in a berserk state, claw Lisanna

Sasuke's eyes widened, he was helpless to stop it

"Noooooooo!" Sasuke screamed as he saw Lisanna disappear

Sasuke punched the ground until his fists were bleeding, he saw a crying Mirajane and Elfman

"Mira, Elfman" Sasuke whispered

They stood there for a while, crying, while Sasuke cursed his uselessness, his eyes stung and he felt six-paths chakra flood into his eyes.

"Why now! Why now! Damn it all!" Sasuke shouted tears in his eyes

The ground shook, trees crashed down, and the moon seemed to glow, it seemed nature itself complied to Sasuke's rage

"Let's go," Sasuke said his voice devoid of any emotion

"But Lisanna, her body!" They scrambled to the place where she disappeared, there was nothing

Elfman was crying.

Reluctantly they left

It was all a blur to Sasuke, he was on a train, and the next second, he was in front of a cemetery

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough" Sasuke whispered, his fists clenched

"Sasuke your eye!" Erza exclaimed when she saw it

Sasuke stood up, his legs felt sore

"Master, I want to take a decade quest," Sasuke said

Makarov eyed Sasuke, before sighing

"I understand, take your time, Sasuke, it's in my office," Makarov said

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he started to walk away, when he saw Natsu, he wasn't here for the service

"Hey! Are you just going to walk away from all this!" Natsu shouted

"If you were just fast enough! She, she wouldn't have died!" Natsu continued his voice wavering

"Natsu!" Makarov said

"Your right. I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't save her" Sasuke said

"But! That doesn't mean I tried! I'm sick of this!"

"I'm human, I have feelings too!" Sasuke said

Sasuke's Rinnegan glowed

"Karyuu no Tekken!" Natsu shouted

"Preta path" all the fire was absorbed

"That's enough! Sasuke, Natsu, stop" Makarov said

"I'm not running away," Sasuke said

"I'm moving forward"

With that Sasuke disappeared

Fairy tail's Kaleidoscope Shinobi wasn't seen for the next two years.

**Sorry for, the mistakes, hope it was alright, some people probably didn't like this chapter, too emotional. Well, Sasuke unlocked the Rinnegan. I'll make a poll, though I think this hinted a little bit of Mirajane x Sasuke, doesn't matter, if you guys choose someone else, sure. Truth was I was going for a Sasuke who didn't care for relationships, and just focused on protecting everyone. Who else thinks that Happy should've taken action, and ate fish.**


	5. Resolve

**Chapter 5: Resolve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Authors note: Looks like Erza is winning. Thanks to Dildo-Man for the review, it was helpful, I'll try my best to improve my writing. Someone said that a Mira x Sasuke or Erza x Sasuke get old, so if Erza or Mira wins, I'll try to make it as original, and surprising so that it won't get boring. I'll have the poll up until the 9th so vote while you still can. I'll try to fix mistakes along the way too. Sasuke looks like how he did during Shinden if you don't know search up Sasuke Shinden, and look at images. Strange words translate Latin to English.**

**Sasuke Pov**

I walked calmly towards the shivering dark mage. I had wiped out his comrades, and he was the only one left, now to question him. His decade quest was tracking down a Zeref cult, and destroying all its branches, sounds easy right? Well, there's no information on the cult, and the council's scouts went missing after trying to track it down. Did I mention that the council is the client? Pretty surprising, right?

"I heard your guild, has connections to a Zeref cult, tell me all the information you have on them," I told him in a commanding voice, I wasn't in a good mood, and if I could get this quest over with, I could have a few years to myself.

"You... you... monster! I don't know anything! Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" the dark mage said

I sighed, looks like I'll have to force the information out. I activated my Sharingan

"Your Fairy tail's Kaleidoscope Shinobi!"

"I don't want to go by that name right now," I said annoyed

"You can call me Indra, Coercion Sharingan!"

The dark mage screamed, and fell on the floor, I searched his mind, and it was a dead end, might as well leave him here tied up with the rest of his comrades, and wait for the council to take them, who was the genius that decided to name him the 'Kaleidoscope Shinobi' anyways?

**No one Pov (Fairy Tail)**

"Natsu, you know it wasn't his fault, he couldn't have done anything," Erza said

"I know, I shouldn't have blamed it on Sasuke, I was just so angry, that someone that's as strong as him couldn't save her! They couldn't even find her body." Natsu said

"But I know, once Sasuke comes back, I'll apologize, and we'll be good, right?" Natsu continued

"Aye, sir!" Happy said

"I don't know if it will work out the way you want it to, he looked pretty sad, and I think what you said made him blame himself more" Gray pointed out

"Anyways, any news on Sasuke?" Cana asked

"I heard he's going by the moniker of Indra," Macao said

"Huh! He's not going by the amazing moniker I made for him?" Cana complained

"That was you?" Erza asked

"Yeah, Sorcerer weekly wanted a moniker, so I gave them one."

"No offense, but I can see why he dropped that moniker, it's worse than Salamander!" Gray said

"Hey!" Natsu shouted

**Sasuke Pov**

Sasuke walked down the road of a Rursus town, trying to ignore the female population looking at him, it made him feel uncomfortable, it felt like... Sakura, Ino, and Karin.

Sasuke did hear that there was a guild in this town, maybe he could get some information. Sasuke walked up to a building called Cultus Occultatum, the name sounded suspicious, could it be the guild? Was it even an official guild, no maybe not, but it couldn't hurt to ask around right? He opened the door

"Is this a guild?" Sasuke asked

"No, sorry kid, this is a bar, and you look like a minor, so you better get out, we don't want the government here, because some kid got drunk"

"Did you really think you could hide this?" Sasuke asked

"Hide what?" the bartender asked nervously

"With my eyes, I can translate your bar's name," Sasuke said

"Maybe it would have been smarter if you chose a different name" Sasuke continued

The bartender and all the 'customers' stood up, one closed the door behind Sasuke. They all shot their magic at Sasuke

"Shinra Tensei" Everything was blown away, all their spells, and the building itself collapsed, though none of the debris hit anyone, because of Sasuke's Deva Path

"Your just one branch of the Zeref cult, tell me where the main base is," Sasuke said

All the cultists started getting back up when Sasuke used the Sharingan to put them all to sleep while reading their minds.

"This should be easy, now all I have to do is go to the main base, destroy it, and use the main base to track down all the smaller branches," Sasuke said

"I wonder why the council could have done this? They probably have some mind reading mages" Sasuke wondered

"Never mind, the people of this land are kind of lazy, looks like, this quest won't even take a year." Sasuke tied them all up, and started walking towards the main base, it would only take a few days to walk, even less with a space-time jutsu, Sasuke wondered what to do with all the time he had left, this cult had been terrorizing towns, for the past five years, and were hard to find, at first it was a simple S-class quest, but the mages sent would always come empty handed, or went missing. Now he had almost finished it, and in two months too.

"After I finish this quest, I'm free to hunt down Acnologia, and any information about it." Sasuke thought

"I can also wait a few years before going back to Fairy Tail, I don't feel like I belong there, right now. Mystogan told me that I had atoned enough, but he's wrong" Sasuke said clenching his fists

"I tried to kill Naruto, and destroy Konoha, I joined Akatsuki, and attacked the five kages, I'm a criminal"

"That's why, I'm going to live my life for this land, I'll protect it like Itachi tried to protect Konoha"

Sasuke thought of Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Lisanna, and everyone else. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi.

"I'm Sasuke of Konoha and Fairy tail after all," Sasuke said with a smirk

"I'm not going to bring shame to either of my families" Sasuke picked up his sword, he still hadn't named it, Kusanagi wasn't fitting.

"I like the sound of Kizuna"

**Search up the work Kizuna, if you want to know what it means, it's a Japanese word. Sorry for the mistakes, this chapter was rushed, I want to start making the chapters longer, and full of detail, so I'm thinking of posting the chapters a little later, maybe Sunday now, as I said before, the poll will be up until the 9th thank you for reading, if you don't know how to get to my poll, it's on my profile, if you're on a phone, it will probably not work.**


	6. My home

**Chapter 6: My home **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or Naruto, you know should know by now, if not I fear for your mental health. **

**Authors note: I say this with a heavy heart, but the majority has voted for Erza, Ultear is like halfway there, and the others are falling behind, it's just Erza vs Ultear now... I officially rename the reviews into 'Attack of the Guests'. I'll be posting once a week, Saturday, or Sunday, I was going to post this on Sunday, but I said, you know what let's just post it now. I will keep the poll up for another week because I want to see how this goes, will someone overtake Erza?**

**Sasuke Pov **

I walked casually into a dark castle hidden in a forest, was it just me, or was all villain bases located in some dark forest, he remembered a similar base of Orochimaru's that he had been to before. He saw some guards approach, he felt a smirk make its way onto his face

"Oy, kid you were unlucky to find this place, now we'll crush you!"

"Hey, be on guard, if he was able to break through our magical shield, he must be talented"

"_Shinra Tensei_"

In a second, they were on the floor, their faces were digging into the floor

"Be thankful, I don't kill anymore," I said

There was no response, Sasuke put is a foot on one guard's head

"Oy, are you going to ignore me?"

Out of the castle, multiple guards appeared, all getting spells ready.

"You were either really foolish or really brave, kid," a guard said

The guards surrounded Sasuke and shot there spells at him. Sasuke raised his hand using the preta path, he absorbed all the magic

"What is he?"

"A dragon slayer?"

"I am Indra," Sasuke said his Sharingan glowing

"As in the Mildian god of destruction?"

"_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu_" Fire burst from his mouth, and burned them all, he toned down his magic to not kill, but they would probably have burn marks on them for a while.

Sasuke walked into their halls, where he placed genjutsu's on any leftover guards.

He saw a group of people, that didn't seem like normal guards, with them was a middle-aged man, with black hair that reminded him of a certain snake.

"Who are you heretic?" the man asked

Sasuke responded by shooting a fireball at him, but he dodged it and sent forth a green wave of sharp magic, Sasuke jumped out of the way, but the green wave followed him. Sasuke sent another fireball at it, only for it to pass through. Sasuke prepared his preta path and attempted to absorb it when the man appeared out of nowhere and slashed at him.

"_Amaterasu!_" Sasuke shouted

"That won't work! I am Malum former wizard saint, something as weak as that won't hit me!" the now identified Malum shouted, before sending a purple wave of spinning magic, that had an evil aura around it.

"_Susanoo_!" Sasuke summoned his ultimate defense and slashed at the man.

"What are you?" Malum weakly said as he fell onto the ground motionless, blood soaking into his robe. The other cult members that were watching, rushed to his aid, only to be met with red eyes, and blacking out.

"Hn, it's been a while since I've had a workout like that, wizard saint? Same as master, but he must have been a much lower rank then master, he would barely qualify for 10th though I don't know how that Phantom master got in either." Sasuke said

That was the last base he took care of, he had finished his decade quest, rather easily.

**Sometime later **

"It should be around here, according to the map I was given by the magic council, I can take a few years away from Fairy tail, that would probably be better anyway," Sasuke said walking up to a house with vines covered all over it.

Sasuke knocked at the door, but there was no reply.

"Hello? I'm coming in." Sasuke called out, before opening the door to be met with an unlit house, he saw a tree-like man.

"Are you Warrod Sequen?" Sasuke asked

"Eh? Warrod Sequen? Never heard of him." the old man said with a smile

"I see, I'm sorry I bothered you," Sasuke said before turning but was stopped

"Just joking. I'm Warrod Sequen." He said scratching his head

"Eh?" Sasuke said

After a rather confusing talk, Warrod led Sasuke inside, his home.

"I see, you want to know about the book I wrote?"

"Yes, please," Sasuke said trying not to sound impatient

"Well, I just wrote it for a guild member of mine, long ago"

"You were a part of a guild?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, it was quite the guild, anyways, I wrote it for a friend that was interested in dragons, it was during the second trade war, that I took some time off the battlefield to research, Acnologia. Not many know of him anymore, but he used to be a dragon slayer."

"That thing was human once?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, some say that it was the dragon slaying magic, while others say it was the work of Zeref, perhaps we will never know."

"That dragon attacked my village," Sasuke said bluntly

Warrod's eyes widened.

"What was the name of the village?"

"Avalon, but you might not have heard of it, it was pretty small."

Warrod just sat there for a while, before answering.

"Avalon, the dragon worshipping village."

"Dragon worshipping?"

"Yes, your village were descendants of the Mildians, though they feared the dragons, your particular village did the opposite, they worshipped dragons, hoping to appease them, that is probably why Acnologia attacked your village, maybe it still has some intelligence left?"

"Acnologia attacked my village just because my ancestors worshipped dragons?" Sasuke asked

"It is the most likely reason. I'm sorry about your village, as a mage, and a wizard saint, I believe, that there should have been someone there to help." Warrod said

"No, even if they did come, it would have been too late," Sasuke said

"You're from Fairy tail, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"So, you're the one who took the decade quest, and you finished it in quite a short amount of time. You could take this opportunity to visit some old Mildian ruins, you could learn a bit more about your ancestors." Warrod said smiling.

"I think I will, I could get the answers I want there, thank you Warrod-san," Sasuke said

"Oh, it's no problem, it's what guild members do for each other right? ~" Warrod said

"Eh!" Sasuke shouted falling over his chair uncharacteristically.

After thanking Warrod, Sasuke set out for a long trip to some old Mildian ruins. If he was recalling correctly, Ankhseram was a Mildian 'god' he also remembered a guard from earlier, saying that Indra was a Mildian 'god' Ankhseram was one of the old sages' followers, which means he knew Indra, and his betrayal, so he might be behind Indra being the Mildian god of destruction, hah, to think I'm his reincarnation too.

Sasuke looked at the map Warrod had given him, a short cut would be going through Fairy tail, looks like he was taking the long route.

Sasuke walked through a town when he saw kids playing.

"Oy, That's not fair!" one kid with blond hair said

"Whatever, it's your fault for being a loser," Another said

"Your so cool, Sasaki!" a girl said

Sasuke looked at them, and thought about team 7, to think that he would be reminiscing about such things. Sasuke looked away and kept walking.

"Mr., would you like some flowers?" another girl that looked like Ino said, beside her a fat kid and a lazy looking kid.

Sasuke started running, he wished he never came here, what the heck was wrong with this town? He passed by a boy with a dog, a boy with glasses, and a shy looking girl.

"Just stop this please!" Sasuke shouted clutching his head

According to this map, he should be standing in the ruins by now, so what was going on?

"Oy, kid you okay?" a silver-haired man with a mask said

"Who are you?" Sasuke said

_**"We are Ankhseram,"**_ they all said in unison until the town and people disappeared, all merging into one being

_**"What are you doing here Uchiha Sasuke?" **_

"I've come to find answers," Sasuke said

_**"Child, you were sent here by Hagaromo-sama, what is it that you want from me, oh reincarnation of Indra?" **_

"Were you close to Indra?" Sasuke asked

_**"Yes, I took care of him, and Asura, though I am dead, and am only here because my spirit dwells here" **_

"I see, why did you make the Mildians think you were a god, and why did you say Indra was the god of destruction?"

_**"Well, hehe, it wasn't my fault, they were like "Oh Ankhseram-sama, your so cool!" and "Ankhseram-sama, thank you for saving us again, and "Please have my children!" you know, I might have accidentally gone and laid a few women, and cursed some Zeref kid, because I didn't like that he was trying to resurrect his brother,"**_Ankhseram said

"You cursed someone for trying to revive their brother?" Sasuke asked thinking about Itachi

_**"Even if someone is that important to you, you don't just go and defile that person's grave" **_

"Yeah, I guess your right about that" Sasuke said thinking about the Edo-Tensei

"You're a lot more... cheerful, and full of yourself, I thought that you studied ninshu, and would be more composed." Sasuke said

_**"Well, living here for a while tends to drive you crazy, you should keep that in mind. I heard you're after Acnologia, it's not going to be easy, none of your spells would work either, I doubt illusions or fire will work, your Chidori might be able to scratch him. Your best bet would be you Susanoo, your Rinnegan would be pointless too."**_ Ankhseram said

"There has to be a way that I can beat him!" Sasuke yelled

_**"Isn't that why you came to me? I will give you gifts, I want that dragon out of here too."**_ Ankhseram said

"But before that please tell me, did Naruto become Hokage," Sasuke asked

_**"Time is different, it's been fifty years since Naruto became Hokage, he had two sons and a daughter, he named one of them Sasuke you know." **_

"I see thank you for informing me of the other world."

_**"Now, you do know that you don't have to even kill Acnologia, you've done a lot and after a few years, you could go to meet your family again."**_

"I can't do that, I promised, I am going to protect this land like Itachi protected Konoha, and like Naruto protected the elemental nations."

_**"You know, you remind me of Indra before he turned evil. I'll give you a few gifts, one of them will give you the ability to copy other magic's your Sharingan is officially a copy magic now. My next gift is that I'm giving you extreme amounts of magic and will be able to use the black arts without punishment, next I'm giving you a sword technique. My last gift, well you'll find out, what it is." **_

"Thank you, why are you doing this for me?"

_**"Because you're what Indra should have been, in my eyes your still Indra, don't prove me wrong, live a life that would make everyone back at the elemental nations proud." **_

With that, the old being disappeared.

"Looks like my monikers starting to catch on, hn"

"It's time to move on, I'll dedicate myself to this land, I promise it on the Uchiha name. Wait, doesn't this mean that no more Uchiha's exist in the elemental nations anymore? Hn, just wait for me Itachi, Naruto, everyone, I'll tell you about the story of Sasuke Uchiha of Fairy tail, when I meet you guys again.

With that Sasuke started to walk away.

"I see, your last gift works like that, I'll cherish it. Acnologia, you're my target, I won't give up until I kill you, if you're coming after everything related to dragons, you're coming after Natsu, and that's one thing I won't let you do."

**_"When a man learns love, he must bear the risk of hatred" _**

"It's worth the risk, I'll bear hatred as many times as I have to."

_**"People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose faith." **_

"Then I'll never lose faith. I'll keep on going. I'll protect everyone until the day I die, it doesn't matter if they never remember me. It doesn't matter if they hate me. It doesn't even matter if they betray me and throw me away! I will always protect them. Ankhseram, I'll prove you right, watch me, the gift that you gave me will always be the light to shine through the darkness that they throw at me."

**Crocus the flower blooming capital (Sasuke Pov one year after Sasuke Uchiha took a decade quest.) X783 nine months after Sasuke Uchiha received Ankhseram's gifts. **

Sasuke walked down the crowded streets of Crocus, he walked aimlessly as if something had led him here. He saw multiple women looking at him, but he ignored them, over the year, the moniker of Indra had stuck with him, he was known as the 'god of destruction' but he preferred just Indra. He saw a woman try to approach him.

"Hey, you look tired, why don't you-"

Sasuke just ignored her and walked away.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" she shouted and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder

Sasuke let out some magic power and scared her into letting go of his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you're annoying me," Sasuke said and continued walking away.

He heard some guards coming towards him

"Sir were going to have to take you to the prison, for attacking civilians." a guard said

"Hey, that worn out cloak, mismatched eyes, a bandana! This guy he's Fairy tail's Indra, isn't he?"

"Um sir, we're still going to have to imprison you, for a bit, before we decide what to do with you."

Sasuke turned his head a little

"Maybe if you were doing your job properly, you would have seen, the truth, an annoying woman, bugging me, and me warning her off," Sasuke said in a bored voice

"We're terribly sorry sir!" they said and bowed, and ran away in fear

With that Sasuke kept walking, as he walked, he heard people start to whisper about him. He used a space-time jutsu to teleport himself to the capital's library. He started to study Zeref the black wizard, Warrod said that he might have been the one to turn Acnologia into a dragon, it didn't help that Ankhseram cursed him, in the end, all the deaths that Zeref caused ended up being Ankhseram's fault.

Sasuke looked up and was met by the gaze of a knight. The knight started walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked

"So, it's true, Fairy tail's Indra, my name is Arcadios, the king has requested your presence.

"What a pain, who knew leaking a little magic would get me in trouble."

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble at all, his Majesty has taken a liking to Fairy Tail," Arcadios assured

Sasuke walked with Arcadios, to the royal palace, he was a pleasant man to speak to.

"Here we are, the king is waiting for you inside."

As Sasuke walked towards the door, he heard a voice announcing him, Sasuke scowled, he hoped this would be over quickly. The doors opened.

"Sasuke Uchiha, have you enjoyed the city so far?" an old man that reminded him of master said, Sasuke presumed he was the king. Sasuke decided to be polite.

"Yes, I have enjoyed it, thank you for asking your majesty," Sasuke said bowing

"So, what brings Fairy tail's Indra, here to the Capital of Fiore?"

"Just some sightseeing" Sasuke lied

"I see, I heard you made quite the spectacle, and frightened some citizens." The king said

"I just leaked a bit of magic power, sir," Sasuke said

'Some magic power? He might not realize it, but he sent off waves of frightening magic!' Toma the king thought

"I see, if it was an accident, I guess I can let this one pass, but on one condition!"

Sasuke waited in suspense.

"You babysit my daughter for a week, while I'm gone for some diplomatic duties."

"Don't you have better people for that job?" Sasuke pointed out

"Well, it is your punishment," Toma said

The next week, was hell for Sasuke.

Hisui was usually a polite child, but she was spoiled crazy, Sasuke often told her stories of Naruto the gutsy ninja, or about Fairy tail members. Then a week passed, and it was time for Sasuke to take his leave. Hisui cried a little but was comforted by Arcadios.

When Sasuke left the castle relived that he wouldn't have to take care of Hisui anymore, though she had grown on him a little, he had other things to do.

**Year x784 **

Sasuke sat on a tree relaxing, it had been two years since he had taken the decade quest. Sasuke heard something.

"I heard Phantom Lord attacked three Fairy tail members"

"Yeah, I heard it too!"

With a blur Sasuke was gone, he gripped Kizuna tightly, and traveled as fast as he could to Fairy tail, looks like it was time to go home.

**Fairy tail Pov**

"Damn it! Gildarts is still away on the century quest, Mystogan is on a mission, and Laxus refuses to help!" Cana shouted frustrated

"Mira, have you tried contacting him?" Erza asked

"Well, he just took off like that two years ago, so I don't know where he is, the last spotting of him was in Crocus, but that was a year ago," Mirajane said

"Where is that brat when we need him!" Macao shouted

"Okay, guys enough shouting!" Gray shouted

**Sasuke Pov **

'I need to make it in time!' Sasuke thought

'I made a promise! I'm going to protect everyone! Damn you, Jose!'

Sasuke was getting closer to Magnolia, he heard a large thump, he looked up and saw Phantom Lord's guild, he saw Fairy Tail.

He saw Phantom Lord, firing their Jupiter canon, at Fairy Tail.

"Kizuna: Arondight form!" Sasuke shouted using one of Ankhseram's gifts

"Slash," Sasuke said

A large wave shot forward from Kizuna and collided with the Jupiter shot. Kizuna's Arondight form was different from the Samurai swords from the elemental nations, the wave of energy could freeze magic for a time period of ten seconds.

Jupiter just stood frozen in the air until Sasuke used his Susanoo to slash the Jupiter into shards of magic.

"Is that Sasuke?" Erza asked confused

"I think it is," Gray said

Natsu just stared at Sasuke

"Quit gaping, we have a fight to win right?" Sasuke said

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I shouldn't have shouted at you, it wasn't even your fault!" Natsu said on his knees

"No, I should be apologizing, but let's do that after we win this guild war," Sasuke said

"Oh, what happened to your eye?" Natsu said as if just realizing that it held the Rinnegan

"Just because you blocked that Jupiter blast doesn't mean it'll happen again! Prepare yourselves you Fairy flies!" Jose shouted through his moving guild's speaker, though he was sounding desperate

"Indra? Sasuke, are you getting cocky or something?" Cana said

Sasuke ignored her

"Let's go, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Erza, we're going to attack them."

"Sasuke, Elfman can't-" Mirajane was interrupted by Sasuke

"Have some faith in your brother," Sasuke said

"Sasuke they're after one of our guild members" Gray informed

"Let's beat them before that happens," Sasuke said with determination

With that, they all ran towards Phantom Lord's moving fortress.

Sasuke charged with a Chidori and burst through the fortress's walls. Sasuke kept running, hoping that everyone would be okay. Sasuke saw a young boy with black hair, he looked to be about thirteen, he had a buzz cut, and he was glaring at Sasuke.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked

"Raios" 'Raios' said

"You're lying, what's your real name?" Sasuke asked

"Raios is my name!" the child yelled and attempted to hit Sasuke with his shadowy fist

"You're a dragon slayer, right?" Sasuke said effortlessly blocking the child's fist

"How did you know?" 'Raios' said

"Why do you hide your name? Your family gave you that name, and if you're a first-generation dragon slayer like Natsu is, you were raised by a dragon correct?"

"Yeah," the child said glaring at Sasuke

"Rouge Cheney, I don't see what's wrong with that name," Sasuke said

"How do you know my name?" the now identified Rouge asked him

"The second that you made eye contact with me, you were trapped in my illusion," Sasuke revealed

"What? You mean I already lost? What are you?" Rouge asked

"Don't you know, I'm just a human," Sasuke said in a bored voice

"I admit my defeat, aren't you going to hurt me?" Rouge asked

"No, I don't do that, a kid like you shouldn't belong with a guild like Phantom Lord, even if you idolize Gajeel Redfox, there are other ways to surpass him. After this is over Phantom Lord will most likely be disbanded, when that time comes, join a guild that you think is best for you, and don't hide your name, wear your name proudly." Sasuke said

"Thank you, I'll try my best to do that"

"Oh, and another thing, grow your hair longer, it's not like you're an old man or anything right?"

"Hey! There are a lot of other kids that have hair like mine!"

"Hmmm, okay let's rephrase this, you look too much like Gajeel, and that hair doesn't suit you at all," Sasuke said

"Grow my hair longer? I guess I could do that." Rogue said

**Rouge Pov **

In a second Rouge woke up outside of the fortress and watched Sasuke reenter the guild.

"Sasuke Uchiha, thank you," Rouge said as he started to walk away, he saw a cute looking cat.

"Huh, what are you doing here?" Rouge asked the cat

"I got lost" the cat spoke

"You talk?!"

"Well if your lost, you can come with me, what's your name?"

"Frosch" the cat answered

"My name is Rouge."

**Sasuke Pov **

'Now, let's continue this war, Phantom Lord' Sasuke thought

He had affirmed that Natsu had beaten one of the Element Four, Gray had also beat one, and the other two were beaten by Elfman and Erza.

Sasuke shunshined to the top where Jose was.

"Jose, let's end this war," Sasuke said

"Fairy tail's Indra? Please, I'm a Wizard saint, there's no way someone like you will beat me." Jose said

"I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this right?" Jose guessed

"Your wrong, I couldn't care less, why you do what you do," Sasuke said

"Why you, cocky brat! You took on the name of a Mildian god, how cocky is that, do you think of yourself as a god? You're pathetic, did you think taking on the name of a god, would make people fear you?" Jose sneered

'Ankhseram, I'll use your final gift, right now, and I'll make it flashy, so you better be watching!' Sasuke thought

"Why don't I show you?" Sasuke said raising his arm forward

_**"Spirit bond Indra form: Release!"**_Sasuke's body glowed and shimmered

And standing there in front of Jose, was not Sasuke Uchiha, but a man with white robes with blue markings under his eyes.

"So, you learned transformation magic to make yourself appear like Indra, ha pathetic."

_**"Why do **__you__** mock **_me_** worm?"**_Sasuke/Indra said in unison

_**"Let us **__show you__** the**__ strength of__** the Uchiha"**_ as soon as they said that Jose started to burn

"It burns! Please stop it!" Jose begged

_**"You **__will__** suffer, **__for__** what **__you__** have **__done,__**"**_ They said

_**"Face**__ justice __**scum, Indra's **__Wrath__**,"**_ Sasuke/Indra said

In an instant Jose was knocked out, what Jose would later find out was that he would never be able to use magic again, Indra's Wrath was a technique that removed the targets magic container, without them dying.

Sasuke undid his technique and became Sasuke again.

"Oh, Sasuke looks like you got to Jose first!" Makarov said

"Sasuke?" Makarov looked back at Sasuke who was staring blankly at the sky

"Sorry, I used a technique that I never used before, I guess it had some unintended consequences, I feel really tired right now," Sasuke replied

"I see, well you did beat a Wizard Saint, let's go back to the guild, I'm sure the others want to see you," Makarov said smiling warmly

"Yeah, let's go"

**Well, I tried my best to make this chapter longer, as I said before, I will let the poll continue for a little bit later, so vote while you can! Anyways, Sasuke met Ankhseram and Warrod, he also got a few gifts from Ankhseram, Sasuke is not the strongest being in this world, I'd say that he's on Zeref and Acnologia level. If you don't like this story you don't have to read. Thank you. **


	7. Tower of Heaven part one

**Chapter 7: Tower of Heaven part one **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto they belong to their respective authors who probably don't write fanfictions and write manga. **

**Authors note: Ultear has won the poll, a lot of people are happy about that, but if you wanted someone else, you can write a story too, huh, Ultear is going to be a pain to write. Anyway, someone pointed out that the women were underused for pairings, well I have something planned for Sasuke and Dimaria, because of her God soul, while Brandish, I don't know how to write Brandish, if you want an interaction between Sasuke and Brandish PM me, and I'll add it into the story. Any other women that you want to interact with Sasuke PM me. If you have any ideas PM me. By the way, for Naruto fans, I'm thinking of making an alternate version of Path of a Sinner with Naruto, and not in the Fairy Tail universe, I'm thinking where to put him if you want a story like that. I finally understand the third person of view, for those of you who have endured my horrible grammar, I will improve. **

**Sasuke's look: Sasuke Shinden, still. Search it up. **

**Third Person Pov **

Sasuke stared into his bottle of Sake, he was finally home, after that two-year trip, if he remembered correctly that was also the number of years, he was with Orochimaru. He remembered Ankhseram's words, Naruto was probably an old man, worst case scenario he was dead.

"Sasuke! Fight me!" Natsu shouted his fists ignited with fire

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and slammed Natsu onto the floor.

"What was that flame-brain? You couldn't even survive for a minute!" Gray laughed

"Would you like to try?" Sasuke asked

"Hehe, no thanks Sasuke, I think I'll pass!" Gray said running away

"Hi! I'm Lucy nice to meet you!" Lucy said to Sasuke

"So, you're the new member that joined, welcome to the family," Sasuke said while taking a sip from his bottle.

"Sorry about Sasuke he's really introverted and doesn't know how to talk to people," Mira said with a smile

"I was kind of expecting something else," Lucy said sweat-dropping

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a disturbance in the air, three girls walked into the guild asking about Loke.

"I'll take my leave," Sasuke said as he began walking out of the guild

The girls surrounded him and each of them asked him out, completely forgetting about Loke for a second

"Get lost," Sasuke said and continued walking away

Macao and Wakaba stared open-mouthed at Sasuke

"That kid still doesn't understand," Wakaba said shaking his head in disappointment

"He has all those women going after him, and he rejects them as if he was reading the newspaper!" Macao said

"Well Sasuke's not interested in those kinds of girls that just flirt, it's like they have not to shame! Sasuke seems like the person to like women that are strong and independent" Gray pointed out

"I guess we'll never know"

Then they continued talking about Loke

**Sasuke Pov **

I used my space-time technique to bring myself to Loke's location

"Loke," I said looking at him, he was drenched in sweat

"Sasuke! I didn't expect you to find me" Loke said

"Your magic always looked different Loke," I said seriously

Loke looked at a grave

"Sasuke, I only have a few more hours-" Loke was cut off

"I won't let you die! Do you think I can take losing another family member?" I asked him my eyes determined

"There's no saving me, but if it isn't too much; I'd like you to keep me company," Loke said

I sat down

"Tell me your story," I asked

**Third Person POV **

Sasuke listened to Loke's story, he was a celestial spirit, a spirit that lived to serve his or her master. Lucy was a celestial spirit mage too.

"If you're a celestial spirit, there's a chance that Lucy can help you right?" Sasuke asked desperately

"Haha, it's unlike you to lose your cool" Loke joked

"Tell me, your body contains spirit magic, why is that?" Loke asked

"It's a gift, it allows me to take on the form of anyone that shares blood with me, it also gives me their memories, experiences, and abilities," Sasuke informed him

Loke stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Well, that's a lot to take in," Loke said

Loke's form suddenly shimmered

"Sasuke it's almost time," Loke said in pain

"Karen looks like I'm going to die here," Loke said his hands shimmering

They heard footsteps, Sasuke disappeared into the dark

Sasuke watched as Lucy found Loke, she tried to help him but was failing miserably. Sasuke grit his teeth, he didn't want to lose anyone, unless there was someone in the Uchiha clan that specialized in spirit jutsu's, he doubted he could help.

Sasuke watched as Lucy attempted to open Loke's gate.

A great light shone, and a large man that was the size of his Susanoo was floated there, he wore armor, and had a rather large mustache. He introduced himself as the Celestial Spirit King.

After Lucy begged him and convinced him, Loke was permitted entry back into the spirit realm.

Sasuke smiled, looks like that Lucy girl wasn't as useless like he first thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" the Celestial Spirit King shouted out

Sasuke walked back out.

Lucy stared at him, her eyebrows furrowing as if trying to comprehend why Sasuke was here

"Sasuke! Thanks to Lucy, I'm going to be fine, I'm going to be one of Lucy's spirits from now on so we can meet anytime. Thanks for everything" with that Loke disappeared to recover

"Uchiha Sasuke" the Celestial Spirit King once again shouted

"What?" Sasuke asked bluntly

"You've taken on the name of your ancestor, and roam this land, as one of four powers that dominate this land. I tell you this on behalf of my old friend Ankhseram, you are close to your goal, but there are three other powers that are stronger than you, Zeref, Acnologia, and the dragon gods, keep on moving forward." with that, the Celestial Spirit King smiled and disappeared

Sasuke looked forward and was met with a trembling Lucy, who had wide eyes, he changed any memory of that conversation with his Sharingan and made her think he talked to the Celestial Spirit King about something that wasn't her business. Which was true and made it so that she couldn't hear what they talked about.

"Let's head back," Sasuke said and started to walk back to the guild

"Yeah!" Lucy said

**Back at the guild Third Person Pov **

"What! Loke was a Celestial Spirit?" Natsu shouted

Loke appeared to make it evident

"Haha, to think that Sasuke found Loke first," Gray said

"Sasuke, you've changed a lot!" Erza said

"Here as a token of my gratitude, I'll give you guys four tickets to Akane Beach, a resort! Well there's only four, so one of you can't go" Loke said his head down in embarrassment

"It's okay, I don't need to go, I don't have time for a vacation anyway," Sasuke said

"Sasuke..."

"I'll buy you a ticket with my money," Erza said full of conviction

"I told you, I don't need to-" Sasuke was cut off

"I'll put in some of my pay too," Gray said smiling

"I won't lose to Erza or Gray! I'm also paying for a portion too!" Natsu shouted

"Well, if everyone else is sharing their money, I'll pay for some too!" Lucy said

"I'm not giving Sasuke any money, but he can take a bite of this fish" Happy said sacrificing the most out of them all

"Really, you don't need to, and I don't need that fish," Sasuke said trying to convince them

"Did you just reject my offer? My offer of a bite of this fish! This is an outrage!" Happy shouted

"Well, you're coming whether you want to or not," Erza said not waiting for a proper answer and started to drag Sasuke

"Isn't family so beautiful?" Macao said crying

"I wish they would take me with them," Romeo said disappointed

"Me too kid, me too," Wakaba said sulking that they didn't take him along

With Team Natsu, and Sasuke

"Did you seriously have to drag me so far?" Sasuke complained, wiping the dust off his black clock

"Now, that we're here at the train station, you'll have to come with us!" Erza said

"Fine, I guess a small vacation couldn't hurt," Sasuke said smiling

"Ah! He's doing it again!" Natsu and Happy screamed, flailing their arms around

"Do what?" Gray asked

"He's smiling!" Natsu and Happy said terrified

"Why, does he not smile often?" Lucy asked

"It's unnatural! My eyes!" Natsu shouted

"Stop exaggerating! You've seen me smile before!" Sasuke shouted

"But two years is a long time, and I'm not used to it anymore!" Natsu whined

"Come on, we're getting on the train," Sasuke said

"NOOO! NOT TRANSPORTATION!" Natsu shouted as he was thrown into the train by Sasuke

**Akane Beach Third person Pov **

"Yosh! We're here!" Natsu shouted

"Aye, sir!" Happy said

Sasuke looked at Natsu and was reminded of a certain blonde, he even had a cat.

Sasuke looked around, this kind of stuff didn't exist back at the Elemental Nations, if they did, he just never noticed them.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted

Everyone seemed to agree and started to have fun.

After they had their share of fun, they went to their hotel room. Apparently, there was a huge Casino.

Sasuke decided to be a little nostalgic and dressed up in a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers as he used to in the Elemental Nations, his regular clothes would be too informal, and Erza would probably shout at him.

"Oy, Sasuke wear this!" Gray said and shoved a tuxedo towards him. Sasuke burned it

"I'm not wearing that; this is as formal as I get," Sasuke said glaring a little bit

"Hehe, good enough," Gray said nervously

After that scary moment for Gray, they started heading down to the casino. Sasuke fixed his hair, to not cover his eye, and created an illusion to hide his Rinnegan. He looked just as he had during the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Sasuke wandered away from Natsu who was whining about losing and shouting at a machine, while an employee was trying to calm him down.

Sasuke sighed and continued wandering, there was nothing that he could do down here. Sasuke told Erza he was going up to get some sleep, while she urged him to have more fun, he countered that by saying that sleeping was fun for him.

Now in his hotel room, Sasuke lay down on his bed.

"I'm almost done, wait for me, everyone," Sasuke said his eyes full of weariness

Sasuke heard a loud BANG

Sasuke rushed down to the casino, he ran towards where the sound came from, the strange thing was that there were no people, just cards when Sasuke looked closer there were people trapped inside the cards.

Sasuke spotted a group of people grabbing Erza, he unsheathed Kizuna and filled it with magic energy it glowed a crimson red, with black lightning.

**"Arondight: Ageless Havoc,"** Sasuke said and was prepared to seriously injure someone when he was stopped by Erza

"Sasuke, please don't hurt them" Erza begged

"If they're important to you, I won't hurt them," Sasuke said

Erza smiled sadly

"Too seriously" Sasuke continued his Sharingan's blazing

Erza frowned

"Who is this guy?" A blocky kidnapper said

"He's probably here for sis," another kidnapper said

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, Fairy Tail's god of destruction. You have a choice, you can either fight us and try to retrieve Erza, or you can try to save your other comrades, they may still be alive, waiting for help" One of the kidnappers said

"It's annoying, but I'm going to have to use a trick from his book," Sasuke said smirking

_"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" _

Standing there were four Sasuke's, two of them ran in different directions to look for the others.

"To think he knows clone magic too!"

"Now talk who are you people?" Sasuke asked holding his sword firmly

"There my childhood friends Wally, Sho, Simon, and Millianna" Erza explained

"So, this is Sasuke Uchiha?" The now identified Sho said

"He looks different than what Jellal showed us, he looks way younger!" Wally pointed out

"Yeah he looks like he could be sixteen" Millianna said

"He's not wearing that black cloak, and he's not covering one of his eyes with hair, he's wearing a grey jacket" Simon observed

"Well who would wear a dirty cloak to a casino like this"

"Sasuke Uchiha, mind your own business this is between us and Erza!" Sho shouted

"Sasuke, please I need to finish something that I shouldn't have run away from" Erza begged once again

"This is between me and Jellal," Erza said

Sasuke looked at Erza,

"I don't want to lose anyone else, but I too understand the need to finish something," Sasuke said looking at the ceiling momentarily

"Don't go die on us, ok?" Sasuke said and watched as they walked away

At that moment Natsu and the others arrived

"Sasuke! Where's Erza!" Natsu shouted looked at both sides of the room

'Sorry Erza'

"They got her, but we're going after her" Sasuke said

**Tower of Heaven arc part one is done. Thank you for reading again, and if you do not like this story you do not have to read. This chapter was a little short compared to the last chapter, but now that spring break is out, I can make these chapters longer. **


	8. Tower of Heaven part two

**Chapter 8: Tower of Heaven part two **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, you should know this **

**Authors note: If you have any ideas for this story, you can private message me. Also, if you have any suggestions for the Ultear pairing, like certain moments that will make it feel more real, because I suck at romance writing, how do you write that stuff? Writing it by the manga. Flashbacks are really long, well felt long while writing them, so if your familiar with Erza's childhood and haven't forgotten you can just skip it. **

**Sasuke's look: Shippuden battle with Kaguya, so with the Rinnegan. **

**Third person Pov **

"Let's go Sasuke! I'm going to teach Blocky a lesson and take Happy back!" Natsu shouted

"Wait for a little, would you? You can't solve everything by shouting and punching people." Sasuke scolded

Although taking in the fact that Happy was also catnapped?

"Hey, who's she?" Sasuke said pointing to a certain rain woman

"This is Juvia. She says she wants to join Fairy Tail" Gray explained

"Isn't she from Phantom?" Sasuke questioned

"She used to be, she's an independent wizard now," Gray said

"I see, then-" Sasuke stopped for a while

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked concerned

"Yeah, I just remembered something, as long as Juvia isn't a threat to us, okay Natsu you can track Erza's smell, right?"

"Yeah leave it to me!" Natsu shouted and ran out of the casino, everyone following

'Just wait Erza, we're going to save you!' everyone thought

They made it to a boat and followed Erza's scent.

"Hey, do you think do you think the people who were trapped in those cards rescued?" Lucy asked worriedly

"We informed the army, so they should be fine by now" Gray reassured

"I hope so..." Lucy said

"Forgetting that, where the hell is that place?" Gray asked annoyed

"Patience, Gray" Sasuke said looking ahead

"Natsu are you sure this is the way they went?" Lucy asked Natsu who was close to barfing due to his motion sickness

"Maybe Juvia's group is lost..." Juvia said in the third person

"We're placing all our bets on your nose here, get yourself together!" Gray shouted at Natsu

"I will not tolerate any betrayal of Gray-sama's trust from you!" Juvia said

'A fangirl? At least she's not my fangirl' Sasuke thought sympathizing with Gray a little

"Dammit, it's unbelievable that Happy and Erza were taken away while we were unconscious. Sasuke you could've saved them!" Gray said

"Calm down Gray, this way we can save Erza and find out what's going on," Sasuke said

"But how could a mage as strong as Erza-san be defeated?" Juvia asked

"She said that the kidnappers were old friends of hers, she probably didn't want to hurt them" Sasuke explained

"As Sasuke said, she wasn't defeated! Don't speak as if you know anything about Erza!" Gray snapped at Juvia

"I-I'm sorry..." Juvia said sad that she had angered Gray

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Gray

"Gray, calm down!" Lucy scolded

"As Sasuke said before, they said that they were old friends of Erza's. So, even we might not know anything at all about her" Lucy said her eyes looking down

Sasuke tensed, while Natsu suddenly woke up

"What's this feeling of danger?" Natsu asked Sasuke

"Stay on your guard" Sasuke warned

Birds flying started to fall one by one

"What on earth is this phenomenon?"

"Even the fish?"

"This isn't natural"

"That debris... It's from Fiore's naval ship's! I don't like this"

'Looks like I was right something big is going to happen here' Sasuke thought

"Hey, over there," Natsu said spotting something

"That's the Tower of Heaven?" Lucy questioned

"Water Dome!" Juvia said as a large water dome like the name suggests surrounded their boat

"I see, we can use this as camouflage," Sasuke said praising Juvia

"Awesome!"

**Erza and Tower of Heaven residents Pov **

"You actually completed it?" Erza asked

"Of course, it's been eight years, after all, we really did complete it," Sho said

"Eight years... You all changed...

'The ritual will begin tonight. Until then, stay here, Nee-san"

'Ritual? Are they trying to restart the R-system?'

"It can't be helped, too bad you betrayed us. Jellal was mad. So, it had to be you who would be the sacrifice for the ceremony. It means that I'll never see you again. But it's all for the sake of Heaven! It's making you tremble. Are you afraid to become a sacrifice? Or is it this place?" Sho asked

The other members had left to do their own things, and it was only Erza and Sho

A memory flashed through all their brains. (Flashback) _They were all normal children until they were kidnapped by cultists and made slaves to build the Tower of Heaven. Among them Erza, Jellal, Millianna, Wally, Sho, and Simon. It was a nightmare no child should dream, or live. They at least had someone look after them, a fellow prisoner named Rob, although he was a very old man, they all thought of him as a grandfather figure. _

_"You thought you could get away so easily? You little brats!" _

_The six children were kneeled on the floor, some whimpering, others bracing for punishment. Rob was not here with them at the moment. _

_"You run off at a time when we need to get the R-System up and running as fast as possible!" one of the cultists shouted _

_"Wait a moment. We can't afford any delays now. Normally we'd deal out punishment to everyone but this time only, we'll just punish one of you." _

_"So, who's the bright kid who came up with that escape plan? We'll only punish that one." _

_"See how nice we can be? Hehehe..." _

_At this moment Sho was crying for he was the one who came up with the escape plan. _

_"It was me!" Jellal said bravely_

_"I came up with the plan and led the others." Jellal continued _

_"Jel...lal..." Sho sobbed _

_"Ho? Hmm... It was you, girl. Right?" the cultist said to Erza _

_"What?!" Jellal shouted _

_"Take her away" _

_"It was me! I came up with the plan! It wasn't Erza!" Jellal shouted _

_"I-I'll be fine... I'll be okay!" _

_"Erza!" _

_"You said it yourself, Jellal! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Erza said to Jellal _

_"ERZA!" Jellal shouted trying to push past multiple cultists _

_"You shut up!" One of the cultists shouted _

_"S-Save her, Jellal... Save Erza-chan..." Millianna begged _

_Jellal glared at the cultists, as he watched a few of them drag away Erza, while he was held back by another cultist _

_"No food for the rest of you for three days! It's better than facing punishment, right?" _

_The sound of the cultists laughing echoed through the walls of this tower of despair _

(Flashback end)

"Sorry about what happened back then, Sis. The one who planned it was me. But I was scared, so I kept quiet. That was rotten of me, huh?"

"I don't care about that. What's more important is whether you know how dangerous it is to bring people back to life using the R-System." Erza said glaring at Sho, her hands chained

"Huh? You know what the R-System is? I didn't expect that." Sho said surprised

"The Revive System. You sacrifice one person to bring back another back to life. It's forbidden magic that breaks the laws of humanity." Erza explained

"There are no human laws when it comes to magic. All magic leads to the decline of human civilization."

"That's exactly what dark mages say. You're just like them!"

"They thought of the R-System as simply a way to return the soul to the body. It was a method of coming back to life. But Jellal isn't like them! He is going to actually lead us to Heaven!" Sho said with a crazed look on his face

"'Heaven?'"

"The moment Jellal brings back that man back to life... The world will be born again! And we will control that new world!" Sho said if someone looked him in the eye, they would say they say madness.

Sho ranted in madness about how they would rule the world, and bring sorrow to The Council, Erza's friends, the remnants of the cultists, and all the people who live in the world without a thought in their heads.

Erza kicked Sho in the face knocking him out and transformed into her armor

'What could you have done, to make a person change that much, Jellal?' Erza thought

"Jellal, this is your fault!" Erza shouted angrily

Meanwhile Happy woke up in a room full of cat merchandise

"Where am I?"

**Third person Pov Sasuke and company **

"I really can't hold it after all..." Natsu said

"Just hold it a bit longer," Lucy said

"Seriously, can't you see we're dealing with an emergency situation here?" Gray complained

"What did I tell you, stay calm or else you might never see Erza again," Sasuke said warning in his voice

That shut them up

Once they were on shore, they were careful not to alert any guards. Natsu suggested that they rush them, but thankfully Juvia found an underwater passage to the lower levels of the Tower. Juvia gave them water 'helmets' that would allow them to breathe underwater for a bit, Sasuke refused to wear one and created a spatial portal under them and teleported them to where they wanted.

"See, simple" Sasuke said as everyone was standing up

"So, this is the tower's basement."

"I wonder where Erza and Happy are?" Lucy thought out loud

"Who are you intruders?" a bunch of guards yelled

"Oh no," Lucy said

"Now that it's come to this, all we can do is knock them all out," Gray said

"Yes" Juvia agreed

"Did I hear "Who are these intruders?" Don't you even know who it is you people sent to attack? We're Fairy Tail, you dumb thugs!" Natsu shouted using his magic to knock a lot of them out

"Open! Gate to the Crab Palace!" Lucy shouted as a man with scissors and crab legs on his back appeared and attacked

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled

"Ice make: Ice hammer!" Gray shouted

"Chidori Current" Sasuke said and electrocuted all the guards, avoiding his team members.

"Huh, some kind of door opened"

"Are they saying, "Come on up"?" Gray said voicing his thoughts

"Box-man where are you!" Natsu shouted

"This is an enemy base, use your quiet voice, would you?" Lucy said to Natsu

Sasuke wasn't listening to them, but he was deep in thought.

'This Tower, it feels like Ankhseram... That means dark magic that's probably dangerous to everyone in this country.' Sasuke thought

"Get the intruders!" more guards yelled

Erza came out of nowhere and beat the guards to the ground

"Erza!"

"Thank goodness your safe!"

"What are you people doing here... Sasuke I told you that this is something that I must do myself, you said you understood!" Erza said

"What do you mean! Those guys made fools of us and took off! That shames the name of Fairy Tail! That boxy guy isn't going to get away with this!" Natsu shouted

"Go home! This isn't any place for you to be."

"But Erza..."

"What a pain"

"They kidnapped Happy! I'm not going home with the way things are right now!"

"Happy? Millianna wouldn't have hurt him..."

"So, where's this Millianna guy?" Natsu shouted assuming Millianna's gender, or simply calling a girl a guy, who knows?

"I-I can't say..."

"Right! Now I know!"

"What can you know from that?!" Gray shouted comically

"I know that Happy is waiting for me!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu-san!"

"Natsu!"

"That idiot! Running off on his own again..."

"That kid has to be the second most knuckleheaded person I know," Sasuke said with a fond smile

"Second who's the first?"

"Just an orange idiot," Sasuke said closing his eyes for a second

"Well let's go after Natsu!" Lucy shouted

"No, you're going home," Erza said blocking the way with her sword

"Erza!"

"Millianna loves cats to an extreme extent. I doubt she would ever put Happy in danger. I'll take responsibility to see that Natsu and Happy get back safely" Erza said

"You have to get as far away from this place as you can" Erza continued

"Like we would even consider it! We're coming with you!" Lucy said

No matter what Erza said, they wouldn't give up and were resolved to stay with Erza.

"We're your friends now!" Lucy said

Sasuke sighed

"There's no point in stopping them, they're too stubborn. But that's something I like about Fairy Tail. Erza don't try to shoulder everything on your own." Sasuke said

Erza was also stubborn, like a lot of Fairy Tail members, maybe that was a trait all Fairy Tail members developed after a while.

"this battle win or lose will mean that the outside world will never hear from me again," Erza said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"It is a future I cannot hope to resist. And so, while I still exist, I will tell you everything. This buildings name is the Tower of Heaven. It is also called the R-System. More than a decade ago a magic cult dedicated to Black magic tried to build towers that use magic to revive the dead"

"Revive the dead?!"

"Sounds like a few people I knew," Sasuke said thinking about Edo-Tensei

"They knew that the Council and civilian law would forbid them from building the towers, so they abducted people from surrounding areas and enslaved them as forced labor. When I was very young, I was put to work here as one of the slaves."

"What?" Lucy said

Gray had a shocked look on his face

Sasuke folded his arms and closed his eyes, before opening them again.

"That was when I knew Jellal."

(Flashback continue)

_A Younger Jellal ran past rocks as he made his way towards a prison with a sword. _

_"Erza! Erza!" Jellal shouted as he ran towards the jail cell that Erza was in. _

_"H-Hey! Hang in there!" Jellal comforted an Erza whose right eye was damaged _

_"Why? Why do these awful things?! What did she do to deserve this!? Dammit!" Jellal shouted pounding the ground with his hand. _

_"Jel...lal? Is... that you?" _

_"Erza... I'm so glad! You'll be okay now. I've come to save you!" Jellal assured Erza while tears spilled from his eyes seeing the state Erza was in. _

_"How... can you save me?" Erza said weakly _

_"We don't have any other choices left; all we can do is fight!" Jellal said determined _

_"_Figh_..." _

_At that moment Jellal was struck by a guard with a metal staff. _

_"GYAH!" Jellal shouted out in pain _

_"You little brat! _You_ think you can get away with killing three of us with that sword? Nobody can get away with that! We're going to make an example out of you!" the guard shouted angrily at Jellal _

_GRUNCH _

_THAK _

_GRUNK _

_Erza walked back to the other prisoners. _

_"Erza!" _

_"Sis!" _

_"S-So you were okay?" _

_"Idiot! You call that okay?!" _

_"What happened to Jellal? He said he was going to distract the guards to give you a chance to escape... Erza..." Simon said _

_"Leave her be for a while. It looks like they did a thorough job in her punishment. Poor girl." Rob said sadly _

_"But Jellal..." Simon said _

_Rob shook his head _

_"I guess he allowed himself to be captured in exchange for her..." _

_"I can't take it anymore..." Sho said crying _

_"I can't take any of this anymore!" Sho shouted in anguish _

_"What's that noise in there?!" a cultist guard said demanding an answer _

_"Shut that brat up! If you don't shut him up, we'll rip out his tongue ourselves!" They warned _

_"Sho stop crying!" _

_"Sho-_kun_! It's alright! Grandpa is right here for you!" Rob said trying to comfort Sho _

_Erza covered her ears not wanting to listen but remembered Jellal _

_'All we can do now is _fight_!' _

_"Uwaaah!" Erza shouted as she grabbed the guards spear and used it to slash him _

_"What's going on?" _

_"It's coming from the cell next over!" _

_"Slave revolt!" a cultist guard shouted _

_"We can obey them! We can run from them! But neither of those things will make us free! All we can do is fight! Stand up and fight! Fight for freedom!" Erza shouted _

_"We fought for freedom... We stood up and fought to save Jellal. Back then, Jellal had a true sense of justice. He was everybody's leader. He was my ideal... But at some point, Jellal turned into somebody else. If I were ever to call a human evil... that is exactly the word I would use for Jellal." _

_"It's a slave revolt! Put it down now!" _

_"You're forgetting that I'm mad dog _Wally_!" _

_"We can take any kind of punishment, thanks to you creeps!" _

_"Don't even dream that you scum can beat us!" _

_"We outnumber them! Stand your ground and steal their weapons! This is our way to freedom!" _

_Meanwhile with Jelall _

_"This is boring! This brat isn't confessing anything! That girl earlier cried and cried. Now that was a masterpiece!" a cultist said as he whipped Jellal _

_"Listen punk, can't you understand that the R-System is a sacred duty? The moment the tower is complete you all get to go to Heaven! The R-System will bring back our God, the greatest Black Wizard of them will be reborn!" _

_"Shut up pig!" Jellal shouted _

_"Is that any way to talk to a priest?!" The cultist said whipping him again _

_"You've punished him enough, let's go" _

_With that, the cultist left. _

_"God... huh? There is no god. Even if there was, a god who can't even save one child doesn't deserve to exist!" _

_"I hate them" _

**_HATE _**

**_HATE _**

**_HATE _**

_"I hate them! I hate their god! I hate everything in this lousy world!" Jellal shouted _

_**"Human hate makes me grow stronger. What amusing creatures. After all, I am here so close to them. And they go through all this trouble to give me flesh. They can have all the 'faith' they want. But only your 'hate' that allows you to sense my presence. Ah, you are a lucky child; you can meet firsthand the god that they revere. I am called Zeref and hate is my existence!"**__ 'Zeref' said _

_With Erza _

_"We have to free everyone and save Jellal! Keep pushing forward!" Erza yelled _

_Simon came up to Erza and asked her if she loves Jellal _

_Simon was shot by magic in the face. _

_Everyone started to panic and started to run away. _

_"Stop! We need to keep moving to save Jellal!" Erza tried to convince them _

_A magic attack was about to hit Erza when Rob appeared out of nowhere and blocked it with his body. _

_"Grandpa lost his magic long ago, but you still have a world of possibilities." _

_"Grandpa!" _

_"The key is _heart_" _

_As Rob fell Erza spotted a Fairy Tail insignia on his back. _

_Erza screamed in rage, and magic awakened in her and took out the cultists _

_"Follow me!" _

_Erza made her way to Jellal but quickly realized something was wrong with him. _

_"We don't have to run anymore Erza, the only true freedom is within Zeref's World!" _

_After a rather one-sided fight, Erza was kicked out of the Tower and sent away framed for destroying the escape ships. _

(Flashback end)

"I will have to fight Jellal," Erza said

"Wait Zeref?"

"You mean Zeref the Black Wizard"

They were interrupted by Sasuke

"There's a high chance that Zeref that changed Jellal was a fake"

"What makes you think that?"

"Zeref is still alive"

"Sasuke this isn't the time for jokes"

"Believe what you want. I'm going to visit Jellal" Sasuke said casually

"Wait!"

But Sasuke was already gone.

"Who are you fake?" Sasuke said as he rushed towards the top of the tower

"If Ankhseram cursed him, there's a high chance that he's alive causing a whole lot of trouble. After this, I'll try to find him then. Zeref, another goal for me to conquer."

"Now where are you Jellal?"

"Before you take on Jellal, you'll have to face me first, Sasuke," A voice said

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he felt an extremely high amount of magic power

"I'm hurt Sasuke to think that you wouldn't remember me"

"You! But how?" Sasuke said his eyes widened before getting ready for battle.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry for the long flashback like I said if you want to you can skip it. Anyways cliffhanger. Sorry for the bad writing.**


	9. Tower of Heaven Finale

**Chapter 9: Tower of Heaven Finale **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, they belong to their respective owners, and frankly everyone already knows this. **

**Authors note: Follows Manga, so if there are some things that are different from the anime, expect it. This took some rewriting so there are probably a lot of mistakes. **

**Sasuke looks like how he did during the battle against Kaguya **

**Third person Pov **

"You, shouldn't be here!" Sasuke shouted unsheathing his sword

"Don't be like that, I'm glad that you and Naruto were able to end what I and Madara couldn't" Hashirama said

"What are you doing here?"

"Unfortunately, I was pulled into this world because of a technique that a certain assassin used. You see this man named Jellal thought that you would be a threat, so he hired a special assassin who uses a technique that utilizes black magic. He's supposed to be standing here when, when he used his technique something went wrong. He was supposed to take on the form of a strong wizard that you encountered before except with two times the power. Well, I'm not a wizard so I'm inhabiting his body with all my techniques."

"That's quite the story. But didn't you say something like 'If you want to get to Jellal you have to go through me'? Or was that something else?"

"Well, this body is telling me to kill you. I'm trying to hold back, but I won't be able to anymore. Because I'm a reincarnation of Asura I can resist it a little." Hashirama explained

"There's no point in waiting for something that will happen no matter what you do," Sasuke said as he ran towards Hashirama with a Chidori and his Sharingan active.

"I guess so. No matter what happens let's fight as fellow Konoha Shinobi!" Hashirama said smiling

**"I'd like to welcome you all to the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal. The keeper of this tower. I see we have all our game pieces now. So, I'd say it's time to start. Let us begin the Heaven's game! The rules are simple. I intend to sacrifice Erza in order to revive Zeref. In other words, if the gates of Heaven open, then I win. But if you people manage to stop me then you win. Still... If it were simple, it wouldn't be fun! So, I have provided myself with four knights. You cannot reach me without going through them. In other words, this is a four versus eight battle royale! Finally, allow me to explain one extra special rule. There is a very real chance that the Council will attack this tower with a satellite square. That would be their extremely effective wide-area destruction magic, Etherion. There's no telling how much time we have left. But the moment Etherion comes down... everyone will die. That means the game ends without a winner" **

"This guy's crazy!"

'Well if Etherion does come down, he could use Susanoo, but everyone else would die if he didn't get to them in time.' Sasuke thought

"So, your one of these knights?" Sasuke asked

"Well, there were only supposed to be three, but this Jellal hired the one who tried to use my body as insurance to hold you back," Hashirama explained

"Well, you have no choice but to fight, am I right, First Hokage?" Sasuke said

"You catch on fast; I see that your curse of hatred has been replaced by the will of fire. Naruto truly is a kind Shinobi."

_**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a world of Trees)"**_ Hashirama said as a forest took shape in the Tower of Heavens hallways

Sasuke jumped through the trees dodging the trees growing through the ground at tremendous speeds. As a tree appeared in front of Sasuke he stabbed his Chidori through it effectively getting rid of the threat.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Hashirama shouted as more trees sprouted from the ground attacking Sasuke.

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_ Sasuke shouted as a large fireball erupted from his mouth

"I could say the same thing, I expected more from one of our villages two great founders." Sasuke mocked

"Hahaha! Well, let's get more serious then!"

_**"Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu"**_ Wooden hands erupted from the floor and surrounded Sasuke then moving towards him to crush him.

_**"Arondight: Ageless Havoc,"**_ Sasuke said as a crimson red wave erupted from all sides of Sasuke and froze the hands then disintegrated them. Ageless Havoc is an improved version of Kizuna's Arondight form slash, instead of one wave, it sends waves from all sides and sends out a Chidori infused charge that disintegrates an object.

"Oh! So, you learned some neat things here too!" Hashirama stated excitedly

"In that case. _**Sage mode!**_" Hashirama shouted markings appearing on his face.

"Thanks to the ethernano in the air, sage mode improves drastically, the nature energy fuses with the ethernano in the air and gives me three times the strength that it would usually give me!" Hashirama explained

_**"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood release: Great forest technique)"**_ Large spears of wood erupted from Hashirama's arm and stabbed at Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to dodge them by jumping and using his Sharingan, but they entered the ground and came up from the ground overwhelming Sasuke and stabbing him.

"Sage mode? What a nuisance." Sasuke said as he spat blood

Sasuke tried catching Hashirama in a Genjutsu to give him time to recover but failed.

"Genjutsu won't work! Madara could do better than that!"

_**"Senpō: Myōjinmon (Sage Art: Gate of the Great God) Seal Ten!"**_ Hashirama shouted as ten gates came down trying to immobilize Sasuke.

_**"Chibaku Tensei!"**_ Sasuke shouted his Rinnegan active once more.

The gates along with certain pieces of the Tower all gathered into a planet like structure. Hashirama created a wooden structure to protect him from being sucked in by the gravitational force.

Hashirama jumped out of his wooden structure and attacked Sasuke with a technique.

_**"Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju (Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands)"**_ Normally this would have been gigantic, but Hashirama shrunk it a bit so that it would fit in the hallway. Hashirama also hit Sasuke with this technique from above, successfully sending him to the next floor downstairs.

'Shit! He got me. I could use Susanoo, but with the limited space that we have, it might hurt the Fairy Tail members if I use any destructive techniques. Looks like Hashirama is toning it down too, perhaps his body is instinctively trying to protect Jellal?'

"Too bad that we can't use any techniques that are too destructive, right Sasuke?" Hashirama said walking up to Sasuke.

"I and Madara would probably have wrecked this place!"

"..."

"Oh? Are you dead?"

**"Spirit bond Madara form: Release!"** Sasuke yelled as light enveloped him.

"I won't let you! _**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood release: Great forest technique)**_"

_**"Uchihagaeshi (Uchiha Return)"**_ Madara said, converting Hashirama's technique into Wind nature transformation, and sending it back at Hashirama with his gunbai.

"Madara? What kind of trick is this Sasuke?"

"It feels good to be free, even if I'm just a fragment of the real Madara!" Madara said stretching his arms.

"Fragment?" Hashirama asked confused.

"Usually Sasuke would keep consciousness to make sure none of us do something weird, but I can see why he let me take full control for once!" Madara said laughing

"Madara... Looks like we meet on the battlefield once again."

"Yeah, I don't plan on holding back though!"

"Well you might have to; we have limited space so-"

"Like I care! I'll tear this whole Tower apart if I must! Ironic isn't it? You are serving the side of evil, and I the side of good?" Madara said

"Don't remind me!" Hashirama said obviously upset that he had to kill Madara again.

"_**Susanoo!**_ Well, aren't you going to use your Wood Golem Jutsu?" Madara said enveloping himself in Susanoo.

"I can't! I'm not allowed!" Hashirama said

"What are you, a child that can't play outside or something!" Madara shouted at Hashirama

"It's not that I don't want to! I can't because I might wreck the tower!" Hashirama shouted back

"So, you want to protect this tower? Well, I'll just tear it apart then!"

"Wait, Madara don't do that!" Hashirama cried comically

"_**Mini Yasaka Magatama!**_"

"Mini?" Hashirama questioned

"That's right! I'll through these mini versions, and slowly destroy the Tower so you can watch!" Madara said sadistically while laughing.

Hashirama quickly used his **Wood release: Hōbi technique** to create a wall to prevent the projectile from touching the tower.

"Too slow, Hashirama!" Madara shouted as he gained his Rinnegan.

"Protecting this tower is your weakness!" Madara said as he plunged a black chakra receiver into Hashirama's back.

"Guess you win this one, finally," Hashirama said as he began to fade away.

"What do you mean finally! And go rest in the afterlife!" Madara shouted as he began to fade away too

"I'm staying with this kid for a while after all."

"Well good luck with that," Hashirama said smiling, and he completely faded, the caster of the spell also faded alongside Hashirama.

"Oh, shit! I better go to another floor and make it so Sasuke can't see all this destruction!" Madara said to himself as he jumped back to a higher floor, making it impossible for Sasuke to see the damage Madara had inflicted on the lower floors. He also cast one last Jutsu to make sure that Jellal wouldn't be able to sense that destruction, he also cast a technique that made the floor solid so nobody would notice the holes everywhere. He wanted him to be surprised. And with that Madara disappeared, leaving a very damaged Sasuke.

"Looks like Madara finished things up. I might as well go group up with everyone else."

**'Sasuke, be careful, your body won't be able to take any more. How long?**' Madara asked in his mind

"After I save those reckless kids, I'll have plenty of time to rest," Sasuke said

Sasuke ran towards Natsu and Gray's magical signatures.

"He was met by the sight of Natsu covered in what looked like saliva? He was also on the floor. He spotted Gray standing weakly, and one of Erza's kidnappers.

"Gray, Natsu, is this guy on our side?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, so was the other guy that's not blocky, but he ran away with Erza," Gray explained

Sasuke looked into their eyes and looked through their memories.

"Let's start moving," Sasuke said

They decided to leave Gray and Happy behind, they regrouped with the others. Meanwhile, Simon, Sasuke, and Natsu headed towards Erza

Simon carried Natsu on his back, and after a while, Natsu awoke.

"Wha-"

"So, you're awake, Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"I was riding on this weird moving vehicle... uwooo... urp!"

"Stop that! Don't get sick just remembering!"

Sasuke tried regaining as much ethernano as he could.

"After that, you were eaten by Fukuro and saved by Gray. But Gray was pretty beaten up in battle too. The cat flew him from the tower." Simon explained to Natsu

"Arrrgg! It isn't possible! How can I lose and Gray win?!"

"I don't know if I'd call it "losing." you were eaten," Simon said

"Natsu you have to calm down, you're giving me a headache," Sasuke said

"I just know he's going to use this against me for a whole month! He's the kind of guy who never knows when a joke gets old! Dammit!" Natsu ranted

"Hey focus!"

"Natsu you didn't come here to cry out your problems to everyone."

"I can't let this stand! I need revenge! I'm going off to fight that dumb Fukuro again! This time I'll do it with an arm tied behind my back! If I do it with a handicap like that, then-"

"This isn't the time for stunts like that!" Simon shouted

"Natsu, if you don't shut up, I'll make you shut up," Sasuke said his eyes narrowed

"By the way who are you again?" Natsu asked Simon

"I'm Erza's old friend Simon, Gurk!"

"Hey, are you hurt?!"

"Are you ok?"

"D-Don't worry about me... Just listen, Natsu, Sasuke... A little while ago, I got a message from Wally and Millia. They found Lucy, Juvia, and one of the Trinity Raven passed out in the hall. They didn't understand the situation, but with some persuasion, I got them to take your friends out of the tower. Soon after, I got a message from Sho saying that all three of the Trinity Raven have been defeated, while the extra assassin was killed."

"Killed? By who?" Natsu asked

"He used a spell that destroyed his body," Sasuke explained

"Huh? Why would he do that?" Natsu asked angered by this

"He didn't know, but the spell was too much for him," Sasuke said quickly

"Anyways, the only one left is Jellal, and Erza is going after him. Sho said she was going to finish all of this. Fate has bound those two for eight years. A fight to the death may be an unavoidable destiny for them... but Jellal is too powerful... So please go rescue Erza!" Simon asked

"I don't wanna!" Natsu said

Sasuke facepalmed himself.

"He's Erza's enemy. Erza can finish him off herself. This isn't a problem I can go sticking my nose into." Natsu said

"Erza can never beat Jellal!" Simon shouted

"Who do you think Erza is, you jerk?!" Natsu shouted back

"No! I'm not talking about magic powers! Erza is... Erza is trying to save Jellal from himself, even now! I know it! She can never bring herself to hate him! Jellal's a cunning plotter. He's going to use that against her. And the situation is even worse than that. Did you know the Magic Council is about to bring Etherion down on our heads? Of course, if that time comes nothing will be left of this tower and everyone in it! According to Sho, it will hit us in fifteen, no ten minutes!"

"What?"

"Erza told everyone to try to escape, then she went off alone."

Sasuke heard enough, he ran towards Erza's magic signature, that story, it sounded familiar, like a certain story about two Shinobi, who fought. One for power, one to save the other from himself. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen! Natsu should be right behind him.

Sasuke saw a light coming from above. He shunshined towards Natsu and Simon shielded them with his Susanoo.

"Owww... What happened to this place?" Natsu asked

"So, there was no point in saving you guys, the tower is a lacrima, it would've absorbed all the Etherion earlier anyways," Sasuke concluded

"The Council must be in a panic..." Sasuke said kind of amused by that

Natsu and Sasuke rushed towards where Erza and Jellal were fighting, while Simon was told to go escape with the others.

Natsu pulled Erza out of some crystal.

"Erza is a Fairy Tail wizard! I'm not letting you have her!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu..."

"What're you doing here? We have to go back and get a high paying job! If we don't, who'll pay the rent on Lucy's place?"

"F-Forgive me... My body can't move..."

"Really?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face

"You're always giving me beatings I can never forget! Well, take this!" Natsu said jokingly tickling Erza

"S-Stop it..." Erza asked of Natsu trying not to laugh in a situation like this.

Sasuke watched as Natsu and Erza talked.

"Erza, we came here to get you, if we go home without you, we won't be able to live with ourselves," Sasuke said

"Natsu, Sasuke, you two have to get out of here," Erza begged

"I don't want to! If you don't want to do it yourself, I'll do the fighting for you! Sasuke you can take it easy! I'll take this guy!"

"No! You don't know who you're fighting... you don't know enough to beat him!"

"Erza. Believe in Natsu, idiots like him have a habit of surprising people. I'll keep an eye on him." Sasuke said staring at Jellal

"See, Erza! Even Sasuke believes in me!"

Natsu supported Erza to let her stand.

"W-What are you doing?" Erza asked

"Erza, I don't know enough about you either."

"What?"

"But I'm going to win!" Natsu said with conviction then proceeded to knock Erza out.

"The things that you do, make no sense sometimes. But this time let's get him Natsu!" Sasuke said

"You're even more outrageous than the rumors say! Are you happy now that you hurt an opponent who couldn't move?"

"Erza was crying..." Natsu said

"She spit out her words in that weak whisper, and her voice was quivering. I don't want to see Erza like that! She's at her best when she's strong and violent!" Natsu shouted

"You might not understand, but Fairy Tail is family, that's something some would scoff at or mock. But that's one of the reasons I like it. To think that Fairy Tail would accept someone like me. We won't accept what you're doing, reviving the dead isn't something you want to do!" Sasuke said

"When she wakes up, we want her to be her old self, and that's why... we're going to take you down!" Natsu and Sasuke said

"Sounds interesting, show me the power of a dragon wizard and a self-proclaimed king of destruction," Jellal responded back

"Natsu let's do this," Sasuke said

"Yeah, I guess I'll let you help a little, but I get first dibs!"

Natsu rushed towards Jellal fire igniting his fists.

"Uwoooooh!" Natsu shouted aiming for Jellal face.

Jellal managed to dodge Natsu's fist but was kicked in the face afterward by Natsu. Natsu proceeded to punch him in the stomach.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu shouted attacking Jellal with his magic.

"And **Talons!**" Natsu continued as his foot caught on fire kicking Jellal.

Sasuke appeared behind Jellal and hit him with a lightning enhanced attack.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

**_"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_**

Both fire attacks hit Jellal directly.

"That wasn't serious was it?" Jellal said coming out almost unscathed, though you could see burn marks and tears in his clothes.

"I'd hoped to have a taste of a dragon slayer's magic before I personally wiped them off the face of the Earth. If that's all you can do, then you lack the substance to back up the awe you inspire. However, Sasuke's attack did more damage than I thought it would... Good thing I avoided most of it."

"What was that?!" Natsu asked outraged by Jellal

"But you did interfere with my ritual. For that, I think I'll turn you into fodder for my heavenly body magic... **Meteor!**" Jellal said as his body was engulfed in a golden light that let him move at tremendous speeds, that he used to attack Natsu and Sasuke.

"Dammit! He's too fast! When that happens, I can't try to follow him with my eyes! How come Sasuke can?" Natsu complained

"Natsu, use your other senses," Sasuke said to Natsu

"Other senses? Smell... Sound... Feel... Try to predict his movements... Concentrate... There!" Natsu shouted attempting to hit Jellal but missed.

"He got even faster?"

"No attack of yours will ever hit me again!" Jellal shouted speeding towards Natsu before Sasuke kicked him away.

"because we're on a roof, I can use all the techniques I want," Sasuke said

"_**Susanoo!**_" Sasuke said as the first form of Susanoo appeared around Sasuke's body.

"Looks like I'll finish you both at the same time then! **Seven Stars pass your judgment on them! Grand Chariot!"** Jellal shouted as light pierced Natsu and Sasuke from the heavens above.

"This kind of destruction magic is like being hit by a falling meteor. It's a miracle that your body's still in one piece. But I must say that I may have overdone it a bit, looks like that annoying Sasuke is gone, but I can't let the R-System take any more damage. The magical power is already starting to leak- What?! The magical power has almost completely leaked out?! How did this happen?! All the magic stored up at the bottom is gone! I'll just have to do with the top's, it still has enough, if I can just sacrifice Erza soon! Who did this?!" Jellal shouted frustrated

"That would be my fault, trusting someone to not cause too much damage, but I guess it works out, in the end, doesn't it?" Sasuke said appearing in front of Jellal unscathed from his earlier attack.

"Impossible! You shouldn't have been able to survive that!" Jellal said

A piece of lacrima was thrown at Jellal.

"Heh heh... my attack... hit you... You said that it wouldn't be good if the top of the tower was damaged, right? Well, looks like Sasuke did quite the number on it... that was you're mistake... breaking things is Fairy Tail's specialty!" Natsu said driving his fist into the ground, breaking it even more.

"Well, I'm fired up now! More than I've been ever before!" Natsu shouted

"That's right Natsu, you can't give up now," Sasuke said smiling his Rinnegan and Sharingan's tomoe spinning wildly

"You punks!" Jellal shouted

"I'll finish you both in an instant! You'll regret standing up to me when you're on your way to hell!" Jellal continued threatening them.

"One thing I know about me is that I can take punishment. I'm sure Sasuke can too. So, if you can take both of us down, go ahead and try!"

"Hell? I'm sorry, but I've already been there once before, I don't plan on going back until I'm finished what I came here to do!" Sasuke said

"Hyaaah!" Jellal shouted as he sent an attack at Natsu.

"Whoah!" Natsu shouted as he dodged the incoming attack,

"Come and get me!" Natsu yelled smiling

Jellal blasted Natsu with a beam of magic, while Erza woke up.

"What's the matter? Are you so afraid of hurting your tower that you can't go full out on me? I can hardly even feel it!" Natsu taunted

"Don't get so carried away, you punk, I'll finish you first!" Jellal shouted angrily as he shot another blast of magic at Natsu

"Natsu!" Erza yelled

"That's not enough to take Natsu down," Sasuke said almost bored

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted targeting the tower

"He's... targeting the tower?" Erza questioned

"I... spent eight years constructing this place... and you and Sasuke...! I will not permit this!" Jellal screamed out

"W-What's with this magic? It gives me the creeps... It's making the light and shadow stretch in opposite directions... This magic is...!"

"Shit! This magic is dangerous, if that spell hit's Natsu, it's over!" Sasuke said aloud

"Drop deep into the darkness! Dragon wizard!" Jellal screamed

Before Sasuke made it in front of Natsu, Erza made it their first.

"Do you dare kill me?!" Erza shouted

"Zeref needs a sacrifice to be revived, right?!" Erza continued trying to convince Jellal

"Yes... One condition is that the body be of a wizard that is fit to be a wizard saint. But now that it's come to this, it doesn't have to be you! All of you together... Bow to your death!"

"Erza get out of the way!"

"Move! I can take it!" Sasuke yelled in frustration

"You two have nothing to worry about! I will protect you!" Erza said

"No! Don't!"

"**Heavenly body magic... Altairis!**" Jellal shouted

"Stop!" Sasuke shouted thinking about what he could do, **Amenotejikara... Preta... Deva...** He could stop it! Sasuke's body didn't move, looks like his battle with Hashirama was more draining then he thought. But he would still try to block it no matter what... However, it was blocked by Simon.

"Simon..."

"Er...za..."

"I wasn't fast enough..." Sasuke said

"Simon!"

"Was that bug still crawling around this place?" Jellal heartlessly said

"..."

"Why didn't you escape like the others? Simon!?" Erza asked

"I-I'm glad... Hah Hah... I knew... that someday... I could... help... koff... you"

"Okay, I understand! Now don't try to speak any more!"

"You... were... always so... sweet... so kind... I've always... loved you..." and with that Simon passed away.

"Nooooooo!" Erza cried

"How pitiful! The most pitiful thing I've ever seen-" Jellal was laughing when he was punching in the face by Sasuke.

"You'll be the pitiful one, once I'm done with you!" Sasuke said angrily

"Sasuke... he's mine!" Natsu shouted slamming his fist into Jellal sending him flying once more.

Natsu started eating a piece of Etherion.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!" Sasuke asked

"Natsu..."

"He's eating Etherion?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Natsu shouted in pain

"Uhhhhhh," Natsu said as he kept eating, veins popped up all over his face, as his body tried rejecting the Etherion

"What are you doing this for? It's stupid! Ethernanos are fused with all sorts of power, not just fire!" Erza warned

"GAHH! GWAHH!"

'What?! Does he think he can power up with any magical power, even if it isn't fire? With messed up logic like that, he'll finish himself off for me!' Jellal thought

"Natsu!" Erza shouted

'It's almost like a jinchuuriki!' Sasuke thought

The flames around Natsu took on the shape of a dragon, and scales spread onto Natsu's face.

'Well, if it's like a Tailed Beast, I can do this!'

"Natsu!" Sasuke shouted

_**"Isō: Susanoo (Majestic Attire: Susanoo)**_" Sasuke said as Sasuke's Susanoo wrapped around the dragon, Sasuke's magic integrating into the dragon making it retain its corporeal form.

'He took the Etherion inside of himself? And Sasuke strengthened it?' Jellal thought

"It's all your fault! You're why Erza cries!" Natsu shouted at Jellal as the armored dragon mimicked Natsu's movements and beat down Jellal.

"I made a promise!" Natsu shouted remembering Simon telling him to take care of Erza.

"**Meteor!** You'll never be able to keep up with this speed!" Jellal said, but the dragon struck Jellal in the stomach and blasted him away.

"Im-Impossible! I can't be defeated! It's my destiny to create a land of freedom! In my fear and pain, Zeref whispered to me! He quietly asked me if I wanted true freedom! That's right... I'm the only one who can feel Zeref! I am the chosen one! Together Zeref and I will create a nation of true freedom!"

"And you tried to make it by stealing the freedom of everybody else!" Natsu shouted

"Zeref? Like he would choose you! You're just being manipulated!" Sasuke said

"Only the will to change the world can alter history! Zeref wouldn't manipulate me! I'm chosen!" Jellal said with a crazy look in his eyes

Jellal tried using a spell that would wipe the whole tower away, however...

"All I need is another eight years... No, I can complete it in five... Zeref just you wait!"

"You gave into hate Jellal! Don't you know? It's always the ones who gave in to hate, who lose in the end!" Sasuke said remembering his fight with Naruto

"You won't ever get your freedom! No jerk whose will is controlled by ghosts can ever find true freedom! Free yourself first Jellal!" Natsu said

'Is this Natsu and Sasuke's power? The power of a dragon slayer, and a genius like Sasuke?' Erza thought as Jellal was blasted away

"You two are truly amazing!" Erza said hugging them both, unfortunately, this moment was cut short because the tower was being torn apart due to the Etherion becoming unstable.

"We should get out of here!" Sasuke shouted as Erza ran with Natsu on her back

"Shit! Is this how it's going to end?"

"Pathetic Sasuke! Running out of magic?" Sasuke said to himself

Erza tried to go into the lacrima to stop the tower from crushing them alive, was this how it ended for Erza?

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked

"This is the only way to stop Etherion," Erza said as she let her body slowly merge with the lacrima.

The next moments were blurry for Sasuke, he felt his body heat up,

'At a time like this? Damn you, Madara!' Sasuke thought before he passed out

Sasuke woke up in a bed.

"Oh, Sasuke you're awake?" Natsu asked bandages all over his body.

"Yeah, did we all make it out?" Sasuke asked him

"Yeah, looks like Jellal sacrificed his body instead"

"I see," Sasuke said staring into the roof

"Sasuke is your body alright?" Erza asked

"Yeah," Sasuke said

"Are you sure?" Erza asked again

"I'm fine," Sasuke said turning away from them

"Is he sulking?" Lucy asked

"Well, he was pretty useless, after he passed out, I had to carry him and Erza on my shoulders you know," Natsu said

"Shut up! I'm not sulking!" Sasuke said standing on the bed his fist raised

"Even Natsu woke up before you!" Gray said

"What happened to Erza's other friends?" Sasuke asked

"They left, they said that they're going to explore the world now," Happy said

"So, they left before I woke up too..." Sasuke said shadows covering his eyes

'I missed too much...'

'**How long until then...**'

'three years...'

"Hey, Sasuke are you ok?"

"Sasuke's kind of scary..." Happy said

"I'm fine, I'm just kind of disappointed I missed so much," Sasuke said

'I'll find whoever was manipulating Jellal, and when I do... I'll stop them'

**That was kind of long. Well, this took a lot of rewriting if you don't like this story you don't have to. Sorry for all the mistakes, thank you for your time. **


	10. Hate

**Chapter 10: Hate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, they belong to their respective owners Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto **

**Authors note: Now there has been some criticism on Sasuke being too weak and telling me to read the manga and watch how he fights. Well, you need to keep in mind that the Sasuke from Boruto is older and more experienced, he's been through way more battles, and his skills haven't decreased because of all the missions he goes on. The Sasuke in my story has been restricted due to being in Fairy Tail, and that would soften his skills a bit. You also need to keep in mind that Hashirama was modified to fight Sasuke with much more power than he had, you're also underestimating Hashirama, he's the freaking First Hokage, and was able to fight against Madara and win, while Madara demolished most of the Shinobi alliance and beat all the Kage. Hashirama's wood style was feared and awed by the Elemental Nations, that even Orochimaru tried to recreate it. I don't expect this story to attract much attention, and I'm sure that there will be hate. I'm not that good of a writer, and I'm trying my best, and trying to improve. But I encourage you to write your own stories when you don't like what you're reading, whether it be mine or someone else's story, because if someone like me can write fanfic, then so can you. Well enough of me ranting. If you don't like it then you don't have to read, that simple. **

**Sasuke is back to looking like Sasuke from Sasuke Shinden. **

**Third person Pov (Focused on Sasuke) **

"W-What's this...?!"

"Wow!"

"Ohh!"

"Now that's a surprise..."

"Amazing!"

"Hn"

"So, it's finished?!"

"The new Fairy Tail!" they said looking up at their new guild

"It's so big"

"Yeah..."

"Yo! Welcome back!" A guild member greeted them at the gate of their renewed guild

"Surprised, right?" Another guild member asked

"GOOONG" was Natsu's response

"What's wrong with you, Natsu? Speechless?" Gray asked looking amused

"W-Who wouldn't be? It's completely different than it was before!" Lucy said looking overwhelmed by the guild's new appearance

"Of course, is! It has been renewed after all!" Happy said looking around

"Well, we should be thankful it's been repaired already," Sasuke said even though he liked the old building better.

"What's this? An open-air café?"

"And a gift shop at the entrance?"

"Welcome to the shop! Oh, it's you guys! Welcome back, then." Max said

"Wow, Max! You're minding the shop?!"

"We've got Fairy Tail brand T-shirts, wristbands, mugs, face towels, and even original Lacrima crystals made just for us! But the items that are our best sellers are our wizard figures! Just 3000J a pop." Max explained holding up Natsu and Makarov figures

"When did this happen?"

"Hey, look! They even have a Lucy figure!" Happy said grabbing one

"Ehhhhh?! I wish they wouldn't go making these without asking me first! It's embarrassing!" Lucy said

"I happen to think it's very well made. Of course, you can use it as a cast-off figure." Max said as the Lucy figure's clothes fell apart

"The Sasuke figures have been selling well with the children" Max added showing a bunch of Sasuke figures

"**Amaterasu,**" Sasuke said as all Sasuke figures in the guild burst into black flames and disappeared into nothing

"THE MERCHANDISE!" Max cried out

"Well, people are going to come back here for refunds..."

"Wait a second. Mine is pretty much nude from the start!" Gray shouted holding a figure of himself

"I have to get you clothed quick, you poor thing!" Lucy murmured in a desperate voice trying to find a way to cover the figure up.

"I can't say I approve of the way mine is made. One should use real steel for the armor. And my skin isn't nearly this hard." Erza commenting on her own figure

"Hm? So, you guys are back? Hurry up and get inside!" Cana said greeting them

"Ohhh!"

"Wow, it's so pretty in here!" Lucy gushed excitedly

"Yes, I must say that I approve," Erza said agreeing with Lucy

"What's wrong with you, Natsu?" Gray asked

"It's different!" Natsu said

"Hi! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" The guild's waitresses said with some questionable uniforms

"The waitresses have new uniforms!" Gray exclaimed

"Quite cute. I am impressed." Erza said

"I'll bet the Master designed them. But where's Mira-san?" Lucy asked

The waitresses winked at Sasuke, who just stared at them with dead eyes scaring them away.

"Sasuke, you're too anti-social"

"I think he's just trying to be scary"

"Whatever"

"It's different!" Natsu repeated staring at the new guild

"That's not all that's new about the guild!"

"Look, there's a pool in the back!" Lucy yelled

"Lu-chan, welcome back!" Levy greeted

"And we've got a pool and game room downstairs! But the place that's changed the most is the second floor! Anybody can go up to the second floor now, so Sasuke's brooding spot is ruined! Of course, you can't go on an S-class quest without being an S-class wizard, but otherwise..."

Sasuke looked broken when he realized that his space that he had all to himself when all other S-class wizards were away was now not his to relax in.

"The fools have returned! Welcome back!" Makarov said happily

"Oh!"

"Our newest member, Juvia! Ain't she sweet?" Makarov said with a perverted look on his face

"Please treat Juvia well," Juvia said in the third person

"Haha! So, you really made it in!" Gray said happy for her

"Juvia, I heard you helped us in Akane. Thank you." Erza said thanking her

"Oh? You know each other?"

"Welcome!"

"Juvia got in thanks to all of you! Juvia will do her best for the guild! Rival in love."

"I'm really not!"

Sasuke noticed Makarov whispering with Erza, probably about Juvia and her connection to Phantom Lord.

"And if that's the case, then I have another new member to introduce... Hey! Greet your new comrades!" Makarov shouted

"Another new member?!"

"Eh?!"

"H-Hey, you got to be kidding!"

"Gajeel?!"

"Why him?!"

"Master! What's the meaning of this?!" Gray shouted

"Wait! Juvia was the one who recommended him to the guild!" Juvia said defending Makarov

"Juvia, I can understand, but he's the very man who destroyed the guild in the first place!" Erza said trying to reason with Juvia

"Humph!"

"Calm down! He was simply acting under Jose's orders. He had no choice. They say that yesterday's enemy is today's friend, you know!"

"You guys are too loud; Master I'm going out for a mission," Sasuke said

"Wait! You'll miss the main event!"

"I don't have time for that" Sasuke said disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"T-That guy..."

**Sasuke Pov **

I walked down the roads of Magnolia gripping the quest in my hands. Fairy Tail was better without someone like him hanging around the corner. He was someone who supported Fairy Tail from the shadows after all.

"Dragon Slaying magic... Is in my grasp" I said aloud as my fist was engulfed by a familiar fire that was usually used by a certain Fire-mage.

Slowly the flames in Sasuke's hands changed to a golden flame.

'It changed colors. It still has the dragon slaying trait, but Natsu's flames have been corrupted by my magic.' Not that it mattered, if it could slay a dragon that was all he needed. He truly had to thank Ankhseram. The Sharingan now has it's copying ability once more. There was something strange about these golden flames... But what was stranger was the dragon slaying magic itself.

"Dragon Seed?" I questioned

**"Sasuke"**

"Ankhseram"

**"You've really done it now. Copying dragon slayer magic. No matter, your soul should reject it, but just in case I've put antibodies into your body to prevent you from transforming." **

"Why did you remove it? I could've used that to defeat Acnologia!" I shouted

**"Sasuke like I said your soul would've rejected it. I just removed it as insurance" **

"My soul..."

**"I know, but it was your choice wasn't it?" **

"You're right, I guess. Shouldn't you be bothering someone else, you deceased old ghost?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face.

**"I thought you would be madder. Well, I'll be going then, Sasuke. Three years, remember that."** Ankhseram said disappearing

I looked at the quest once more

"Exterminate a few hundred Machias? Too easy" Sasuke sighed

**Third person Pov **

Sasuke used his space-time Jutsu to send himself to the town that was regularly harassed by the Machias.

The town seemed to be normal, Sasuke decided to head to the mayor's building, when he heard bells ringing, and the townspeople running into a fortified building, however, there were still people who were outside.

"Townspeople do not fear, for Blue Pegasus has arrived!"

Sasuke looked towards where the declaration came from and spotted four mages.

"I wasn't informed that Blue Pegasus would be taking this quest too," Sasuke said looking down at a certain man and his men.

"We didn't, men~"

"We just happened to be in the area!"

Out of a nearby forest, Machias marched out and started to make it towards the village when Sasuke appeared in front of them and used Chidori Current to knock them to the ground.

The Trimen attempted to help but were more of a hindrance, and Sasuke had to save them a few times.

When the last Machias was exterminated Sasuke turned towards the Trimen.

"Now, what's your reason for being here?"

"Shouldn't you be thanking us for saving you?"

Sasuke let out a terrifying aura and glared at them

"W-We decided to rest in this town after a mission!"

"Whatever, see you around then," Sasuke said

'I hope never again' was what he was thinking.

Sasuke retrieved his reward and decided to stay for a night.

As Sasuke lay on his bed waiting for sleep to claim him, his head started to throb.

Sasuke clutched at his shirt as he groaned

**HATE **

**HATE **

**HATE **

**ACCEPT US **

Shadows formed in Sasuke's mind as he saw several figures in the dark, with red eyes.

"No, I won't ever give into hate again"

**THREE YEARS **

**THEN YOU WILL SINK INTO THE DARKNESS **

**YOU THINK THEY WILL ACCEPT YOU ONCE THEY KNOW YOU ARE A MURDERER? **

"Sasuke, you're more than just your clan, you're more than just hatred. Look deep inside your heart once more."

"When that happens, I don't know how they'll react. However, they treated me like family. It was nice to have a family again. I can't change that I'm a Shinobi. I kill to protect."

"Someone like me doesn't belong in Fairy Tail... and yet I'm a member... **Pathetic.**"

With these thoughts in mind, Sasuke drifted into slumber.

**Kind of Filler. Anyways planning for Ultear and Sasuke's first meeting... Short chapters. What do you think will happen in three years? Well, Tenrou will FastForward seven years so it will happen during the Alveraz arc. **


	11. Battle of the Fairies

**Chapter 11: Battle of the Fairies **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto **

**Authors note: Getting hard to visualize what's going to happen next, I have the ending and Alvarez all planned out, but I don't know how to get there... A lot of you will probably hate the ending even though it's still far away from now. If you have read Son of the Sannin by Ander Arias, you should check out the fanfic by Shinobi420, it's still being written, but I think you'll enjoy it. Thank you to all the people who have read this story and supported it, even if you wrote an offensive comment, it did open my eyes to some things. Someone should be able to guess how this story's going to end... **

**Sasuke looks like Sasuke shinden **

Sasuke walked slowly towards the guild as if he was in a trance. He hadn't been feeling well since he woke up. Because of this Sasuke arrived in Magnolia much later than he had originally anticipated. As he walked, he passed by Laxus.

"Sasuke," Laxus said in his usually angry voice

"Laxus" Sasuke said looking Laxus right in the eye

"Tch," Laxus said as he walked away with an angry look on his face

Sasuke looked towards where Laxus came from and spotted Team Shadow Gear, and an injured Gajeel walking away.

"I see, that's what happened," Sasuke said as he continued walking towards the guild, seemingly not caring about Gajeel's injuries.

"Now, that I think about it, the Fantasia parade is coming up isn't it? I'll skip out this year too." Sasuke said as he walked into the guild, however, he felt disgusted by the guild for some reason, and left to train.

"What's happening to me?" Sasuke questioned himself as he gripped his head

Sasuke looked back towards Fairy Tail, and an image of Konoha was burned into his head, except that Konoha was destroyed. He looked towards the town and saw a battlefield filled with corpses, and weapons littered across the ground. He saw headbands that read "Shinobi" on them. The Fourth Shinobi War.

The illusions disappeared, and Sasuke questioned his sanity.

"Maybe I'm too tired with having to deal with those Blue Pegasus idiots. Yeah, that's probably it." Sasuke told himself getting ready to train

The day of the Fantasia Parade...

"Come on Sasuke! You need to be there for the parade!" Makarov said trying to convince Sasuke

"I told you, I'm going. I have no interest in such things." Sasuke said emotionlessly

"Please Sasuke?" Mirajane pleaded

"No"

"Sasuke, now that Laxus is back, I feel uneasy. I'll feel better if you were here to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone again." Makarov reasoned

"Why should I care if someone is hurt? Isn't it because of their own incompetence?" Sasuke asked with a cold voice that startled Makarov and Mirajane.

"Sasuke, this isn't like you-"

"As if you know me," Sasuke said cutting off Makarov

Suddenly Sasuke gripped his head and groaned

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, I'll be there for the Parade," Sasuke said as he started to walk away

"What's going on?" Makarov asked surprised

"Sasuke's bipolar?!" Mirajane exclaimed surprised

'I see. That's what's been happening. I wasn't able to remember anything from last night...'

"Ankhseram... are you behind this? Just what is going on in that mind of yours?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to see, Gray

"Sasuke the Miss Fairy Tail Contest is about to begin, we should get going," Gray told him

"I won't be watching Gray, go on ahead," Sasuke said as he walked around town when he heard a commotion and an explosion coming from the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, he teleported there and was met with people all running out. He saw Gray run out too, with an angry look on his face that could match Laxus'

"Master! What's going on?!" Sasuke asked as he rushed into the hall

"Laxus has done something foolish. Evergreen's turned the girls participating into stone, and is using them to start a fight with the guild. Go defeat Laxus, Sasuke!" Makarov shouted and then proceeded to talk to Natsu

'Now you've gone and done it... Laxus' Sasuke thought

However, Sasuke was stopped as he couldn't get past an invisible wall, Natsu tried the same however it didn't work.

"Whaaaa?!" Natsu shouted confused

"Fried... Sorry, Natsu but I'll be going now" Sasuke said as he created a portal to jump through

"You should just stay there, Natsu," Sasuke said as he jumped through

"No! Wait! Dammit!" Natsu shouted in desperation

"I'm coming for you Laxus," Sasuke said his Rinnegan glowing eerily.

Sasuke looked for Laxus' magic signature when he sensed another familiar one just outside of Magnolia.

"Mystogan?" Sasuke teleported outside of the jutsu Shiki that Fried set up

"You call this a Jutsu? Absolute? Every technique has a weakness after all... and I guess in this case. Its weakness is me..." Sasuke said as he sped towards Mystogan.

"Sasuke?"

"Mystogan, I'll fill you on the way to Laxus."

"So, he did something drastic?"

As Sasuke filled Mystogan in, he began to worry about the guild. As he and Mystogan stood at the Jutsu Shiki, they saw lightning lacrima's floating around Magnolia.

"Mystogan, you go after Laxus first. I'll help take out the Thunder Legion/Thunder God Tribe." Sasuke said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Loke and Lucy, with Happy.

"Sasuke?" Loke said confused that he was here

"Sasuke's here!"

"I've always wondered about you! Your soul... it's old. But what's even more fascinating is that your soul... Is rejecting the ethernano in the air, the land, the sky, this world itself! Just what are you?" Bixlow asked

"I'm the person who'll haunt your nightmares for the rest of your days," Sasuke said glaring

"Ha! Says the person who is-"

_**"Banshō Ten'in"**_ Sasuke said as Bixlow was pulled towards Sasuke

_**"Chidori,"**_ Sasuke said as he slammed his Chidori into Bixlow stabbing him in a nonlethal spot and toning down the power effectively knocking him unconscious.

"He defeated Bixlow?"

"Sasuke... You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course, not... otherwise Natsu wouldn't let me hear the end of it..." Sasuke said the last part in a whisper.

"We thought that you were somehow defeated because the Jutsu Shiki didn't count you in the remaining slot!"

"Don't underestimate me," Sasuke said glaring at Lucy

"I'll be going now, Loke, Lucy," Sasuke said as he disappeared.

As Sasuke walked towards Kardia Cathedral he passed by Fairy Tail members who were unconscious.

"Why are they so weak?" Sasuke complained mages who were below the level of Lucy could be beaten by Genins. Perhaps some Genins could beat Natsu... Wait... he was a Genin...

Sasuke looked up as he sensed Mirajane's magic spike up

Looks like Mirajane was beating down on someone...

Sasuke sensed Mystogan and Laxus' magic rising too.

Sasuke opened a portal to Kardia Cathedral and jumped through.

**Hahahaha... Cliffhanger.**


	12. Battle of Wills

**Chapter 12: Battle of Wills **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective owners. **

**Authors note: Hm, debating what to do with Sasuke in the Oracion Seis arc. I'm going by the manga, so if things seem different, it's because the anime may have left some things out. **

**Third Pov **

As Sasuke jumped through his spatial jutsu, and quietly blended in with the shadows, he was met by the sight of Laxus and Mystogan facing off.

"Did you really think I'd fall for an illusion, Mystogan?!" Laxus asked with madness spread across his face.

"Yes, you wouldn't. But you were a moment too late in realizing... Since you are within reach of my magic!" Mystogan reveals

"Now, sleep! Five-Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!" Mystogan shouted as five magic seals appeared above Laxus.

"Now who's the guy who didn't realize it?" Laxus asked as a magic circle appeared below Mystogan.

Sasuke stepped out and threw shuriken infused with his magic at the circle below Mystogan, canceling out Laxus' technique.

"Sasuke?" Mystogan questioned while Laxus groaned in pain.

"Sasuke? So, all three of us are here?!" Laxus said as Mystogan used his magic to attack Laxus, however, Laxus managed to dodge all the attacks.

"He dodged it?!"

Laxus counterattacked by sending a wave of electricity at Mystogan, which was blocked by Sasuke who caught the lightning with his katana and sent it back at Laxus.

"Oh? Not bad." Laxus stated.

"Laxus!" Erza and Natsu shout at the same time.

"Erza!"

"Natsu! You managed to get out?" Erza asked

"Erza and Natsu..." Sasuke said looking at them distracted by them.

"Who's that guy?! And Sasuke, you jerk! Leaving to fight without me!" Natsu shouted pointing at Mystogan and shouting at Sasuke

"Is that you, Mystogan...?" Erza asked

"You dropped your guard!" Laxus stated as he zapped Mystogan with lightning before Sasuke could stop it.

"Huh?"

"..." Mystogan's mask was torn off, revealing his face as the face of Jellal Fernandes.

"Jellal!"

"It's you..." Natsu said

"You're alive..." Erza said surprised

Sasuke wanted to facepalm.

"Huh? You guys have seen his face before?" Laxus asked smiling

"Wh-What's this supposed to mean?! Mystogan is Jellal?!" Natsu asked confused

"Erza... you are the one person... who I never wished to see me," Mystogan said

"What?"

"I am not Jellal. I know who he is, but I am not him." Mystogan said looking down.

"Forgive me. I leave the rest to you, Sasuke." Mystogan said as he disappeared.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted

"Awwww, I don't get it! But it can wait! Laxus, you and me are on!" Natsu shouted once more

"Erza, Sasuke, you're okay with this, right?! I'm taking him on!"

"Natsu stay back, he's mine," Sasuke said reaching for his katana.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, at Erza who looked like she was still trying to comprehend what happened until she was struck down by lightning.

"That face looks ugly on you. Now come at me!" Laxus challenged

Sasuke unsealed shuriken from a scroll and threw them at Laxus,

"You think this can faze me?" Laxus asked as he dodged them, however

**_'Amenotejikara!'_** Sasuke thought as he appeared behind Laxus switching with a shuriken

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_ Sasuke shouted as an enormous fireball erupted from his mouth and hit Laxus at point-blank range.

"Sasuke! I'm going to help too!" Natsu shouted but was stopped when a wall of black flames appeared out of thin air.

"Natsu, don't!" a weakened Erza warned.

"Fire? I'll just eat my way through!" Natsu shouted, but quickly found that he could not eat the flames.

"What is this stuff?!" Natsu shouted as he clutched his throat.

"We shouldn't interfere," Erza said as she tried to stand.

"You'll regret that, Sasuke!" Laxus said as he wrapped his fist in lightning

Sasuke's eyes glowed with power, as he willed Laxus to burn.

"What are these black flames?!" Laxus shouted as he attempted to put them out but failed, and resorted to ripping his coat off, to get rid of the flames. However, at that time, Sasuke had prepared a genjutsu.

**Laxus Pov **

"Where am I?"

Laxus looked around and saw a giant eye looking at him. Suddenly Laxus was burning again, but this time, he could not move.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as the flames tortured him. For what seemed like three days he burned.

"This is hell..."

**Third pov **

Sasuke watched as Laxus came out of the genjutsu that, in reality only lasted three seconds.

Laxus started to get up.

"You can get up?" Sasuke asked surprised

"Your illusion may be more powerful than Mystogan's. However, I won't stop until Fairy Tail is mine!" Laxus shouted.

"Now, to think of it, what were those floating lacrima's?" Erza asked

"The Thunder Palace," Sasuke responded.

"You aren't actually planning on attacking the town, are you?!" Erza asked Laxus

"Ha ha ha! Hey, it's the new rule! Even though it pains me to do it." Laxus said as he laughed

"You bastard!" Erza shouted

"You only have two minutes left," Laxus revealed

"Natsu! Let's go destroy all the lacrima!" Erza said

I can't! Even if I tried, they'd kill me!" Natsu said angrily.

"Organic link magic?!"

"That's right, but you can take them down, right Erza?" Sasuke asked.

Erza nodded and started running outside.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?! You aren't going to try to stop the Thunder Palace...?" Natsu asked

Laxus started to laugh.

"Can't be done! Just take out one of them, and they come back at you for the kill! Right now, there are some three hundred lacrima floating in the sky! You're out of time!" Laxus said as he taunted them

"Not if she takes them all out at the same time," Sasuke said

Can't be done! And even if you could, you wouldn't survive it!" Laxus said

"Perhaps not, but the town would be saved!" Erza said.

"Natsu, help Sasuke out if he ever needs it that is."

Sasuke turned ready to face Laxus while Natsu and Erza talked.

**"Chidori,"** Sasuke said as he charged at Laxus

"Let's see, whose lightning is more superior!" Laxus said as they clashed.

"I'm going to help too!"

"Stay back Natsu" Sasuke glared

"Why?! Are you sure you can even take Laxus?! We had to work together to take down Jellal, remember!"

"Do you think... I was going all out?!" Sasuke asked as his Susanoo surrounded him.

"What... are you saying?" Natsu asked

Suddenly, a notification appeared, saying that the Thunder Palace had been suspended.

"So, where's this guild you think needs changing so much?! All these people are part of the same circle of buddies. So, how's a guy who doesn't show any interest in that circle supposed to become Master?" Natsu asked

Lightning struck Laxus and boosted his magic.

"By taking control!" Laxus said as he glared.

"Through force!"

"Not, if I stop you," Sasuke said

_**"Enton: Yasaka no Magatama,"**_ Sasuke said as black flames shot out at Laxus and started to burn away his lightning.

"What is this?!" Laxus screamed

"Die," Sasuke said

"What are you doing Sasuke?!" Natsu shouted

**Flashback: **

_"That was easy," a younger Sasuke said as he defeated a few bandits. _

_"Wow! You beat them up really fast!" Natsu said amazed _

_"Why, did I let you join on my first mission again?" Sasuke asked annoyed _

_"Because I begged you!" Natsu said happily _

_"Whatever," Sasuke said as he summoned lightning to his hand ready to kill them. _

_"Wait! What do you think you're doing!" Natsu asked surprised _

_"I'm about to kill them. Why?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the fact that Natsu was a child. _

_"You aren't supposed to kill, you know!" Natsu warned _

_"..." _

_"Okay. I won't kill them." Sasuke said as he wrapped a rope around them instead. _

_"Good! Now, promise me you won't kill anyone ever!" Natsu said _

_"... I promise" Sasuke said sighing in defeat. _

**Flashback end **

"Sasuke!" Natsu shouted

"You promised!"

The flames around Laxus disappeared, leaving Laxus wheezing.

"I... can't keep that promise anymore," Sasuke said as he raised his katana and brung it down.

However, his sword was snapped.

"Hey, wasn't he supposed to be an ally of yours? Even if he did do all these things." Gajeel asked as he threw away the pieces of Kizuna.

"You..."

**What do you think will happen next? What do you think Sasuke will do? **


	13. Inner Demons

**Chapter 13: Inner Demons **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective owners. **

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the support, I didn't think my story would even reach this point, even though there are many stories with way more views, and followers, I'm glad I even have more than ten. So, thanks for that. The Ultear meeting will be next chapter. **

"You..."

"Gajeel...?" Natsu said as he looked at the iron dragon slayer.

"Tch looks like I'm surrounded..." Laxus said as he stood up not aware of the tension in the air.

"You, I'll show you who's the strongest! Just because you managed to bring me to my knee's doesn't mean I lost!" Laxus shouted with burning rage and conviction.

"I'll make you all disappear!" Laxus said as his body crackled with lightning.

Sasuke lifted his hands as an invisible force knocked Laxus down again. The ground shook with force, and the two dragon slayers tried to keep their balance. Laxus tried forcing himself up, however, Sasuke lifted his hand up as Laxus crashed into the roof of Kardia Cathedral and bringing him back down with equal force. The two dragon slayers watched helplessly as Laxus was flailed around.

"Shit! I didn't want to reveal this so soon, but with Sasuke here, I can't help but use my trump card!" Laxus said as his teeth grew sharper, and his muscles more refined.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus yelled as he shot lightning through his mouth towards Sasuke.

Sasuke used Susanoo to block it and smashed Laxus into the ground creating a crater in the old cathedral.

"Laxus... You were a dragon slayer too?!" Natsu questioned

"You're kidding..." Gajeel said as he looked at Laxus.

"I'm not going to go down like this!" Laxis shouted as he attempted to stand up.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus yelled, and shot lightning, then transformed his body into lightning to get close to Sasuke.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus shouted as he threw an arc of pure electricity shaped like a halberd much like its name at Sasuke at point-blank range.

"_**Preta Path,"**_ Sasuke said as he absorbed the technique.

"You're annoying. I'll kill you." Sasuke said glaring with his dōjutsu.

"You say this guild is weak. However, the truth is... you are the weak one." Sasuke said

"I'll kill you with this blade," Sasuke said as he generated a Chidori in his hand.

Laxus tried to eat the lightning, but it burned his throat.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Natsu shouted

"What do you think you're doing?" Gajeel shouted

"Sasuke, this isn't you!" Natsu said trying to convince Sasuke.

Natsu and Gajeel sprinted towards Sasuke and attacked him.

"If that's what you want. I'll kill you two first." Sasuke said looking straight at them and simultaneously dodging their attacks.

Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sasuke! We're family remember?! Fairy Tail is one big family! You're like an older brother to all of us!"

"Brother...?"

"That's right! So, stop this and let's all go back together!" Natsu said smiling despite being threatened

"Are you crazy?! He literally just told us he would kill us!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu

"Sasuke's not usually like this. I'm sure Sasuke will return back to normal after sleeping!" Natsu said smiling dumbly

Gajeel facepalmed.

"So, Sasuke you'll come back with us, right?" Natsu asked

"The only brother's I had are not... alive," Sasuke said as he clutched his head.

"Sasuke, I know you! You wouldn't do this! You're suffering, so, I'll save you!"

"Nobody knows me! Not you, not master, not anyone! They don't know me! I tried to kill my best friend! I tried to kill my older brother!" Sasuke shouted with a crazed look on his face, dark miasma was seeping out of Sasuke.

"Salamander, you can't save someone like him..." Gajeel said glaring

"That's right! Why would you save me anyways?" Sasuke asked laughing

"Because, you're my friend, and I won't abandon you!" Natsu said pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." _

Sasuke fell onto his knees and began to shake.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke said quietly as tears slid down his face.

"What the heck?! That actually worked?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Who's the one on their knees now?" Laxus said as he stood up

"Is this guy a cockroach or something?!" Gajeel asked in disbelief.

"You should just all die! You three, Erza, Mystogan, the old man, the idiots in the guild, the entire town of Magnolia... should just be wiped out of existence!" Laxus said as magic power radiated from him.

"What is... this ridiculous amount... of magic power...?"

"I know this feeling... It's the old man's..."

It targets everything the caster looks on as an enemy. Master Makarov's ultimate judgment magic...

"Fairy Law!" Laxus said

"Fairy Law...? What's that?" Gajeel asked

"Don't Laxus!"

Sasuke stood up and walked towards Laxus.

Suddenly the doors to the cathedral opened as Levy rushed in.

"Stop it, Laxus!"

"Levy!"

"Idiot... What are you here for...?!"

"The Master... your grandfather... is close to death!" Levy said

"So, please! Don't do this anymore! Go and see Master!"

"Close to death...? The old man's going to... die?!"

"Laxus!"

"Perfect timing, huh? That means my chances of being the next master are born again!"

"..."

"Bastard..."

Laxus began to laugh.

"Good riddance, Fairy Tail! I'll start the whole thing over from scratch! One that can't lose! One that'll make everyone shudder in fear! The world's strongest guild!"

"No!" Levy cried

Natsu and Gajeel charged at Laxus.

"Why the hell... are you so..."

"Fairy Law is invoked!"

A magnificent glow of light shone throughout the town.

"I've... surpassed the old man..." Laxus said when Sasuke punched him in the gut.

"That's not possible!"

"Don't... tell me what's possible!" Sasuke said

"Why?! Why isn't anybody dead?!"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, how's Natsu?"

"I'm fine!"

"What the hell's going on?! They had that much magic forced down their throats! No way they could still be all right!"

"Hn" was how Sasuke responded as Freed walked out of the shadows.

"The members of the guild... The people in the town. Everybody is fine. Not one has died!"

"There's no way! My Fairy Law spell was perfect!"

"Not the spell of your 'heart' Laxus," Sasuke said interjecting.

"What you inherited from the Master wasn't just strength and power. You also inherited a heart that holds his comrades dear. Fairy Law only affects the people the caster considers a true enemy. Do you understand? Or has all that lightning fried your brain?" Sasuke asked

"The magic saw deep inside his heart..."

"Magic cannot lie Laxus," Freed said

"It means that's your true self."

"No! Anybody who stands in my way is my enemy! They're all enemies!"

"Stop it, Laxus. Go see the master."

"I don't give a damn about the old man!"

"I am myself! I am not the old man's grandson! I'm Laxus! I am Lax-" Laxus was cut off when Sasuke punched him in the stomach with a chakra/magic infused fist, knocking him out.

"Let's go... I'm sure everyone's going to wake up soon." Sasuke said.

Currently, Sasuke was the clinic located near the back of the guild looking at the master, Laxus beside him.

Do you... have any idea what you did?" Makarov asked Laxus.

"Look me in the eye!" Makarov said sternly

"A guild is a place where you gather with your comrades and a place where you get jobs. And it's a family for those who don't have any. It doesn't belong to you!"

"A guild is made up of the trust and the good will of each individual. And more than anything else, it's the strong and solid bonds between them all. You broke that goodwill and threatened the lives of your guildmates. That isn't something to be overlooked."

"I know that."

"I just... wanted to make a... stronger guild!"

"It's amazing how clumsy you are dealing with people... Can't you lighten up a little? If you could, you would see things that you can't see now. Hear words you're deaf to now. Life is more fun than the way you're living it. You know I... lived to watch the way you grew up. You didn't need strength. Be stupid for all I care... But, as long as you were full of energy... that was all I was hoping for."

"Laxus! You are expelled!"

"Yeah... Thanks for putting me up. Gramps... Take care of yourself, okay?"

"GET OUT...!" Makarov shouted while crying.

As Laxus left, and Makarov wiped his tears he turned to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"However, Sasuke you also threatened your fellow guildmates. You lost control and almost took a life. You've been acting strangely lately Sasuke. If you lose control again... everyone In the guild will be put in danger..."

"I understand..."

"Sasuke... I don't know your story, but I do know you. You're a kind, clever, and determined. I've known you since you were a child. Sasuke... you know where this talk is leading to, right?"

"I'm sorry... I'll be on my way then. So long... Old man." Sasuke said as he disappeared.

As of this day, year X784, October 15th, Sasuke Uchiha, has been expelled from Fairy Tail.

"I wonder where Sasuke is?"

"Yeah, he's going to miss the parade."

"Maybe, he's still recovering?"

"Hnsheidsmtbrtr wdnwtbu" was Natsu's intelligent response

"We can't understand what you're saying..."

"I guess this is farewell, Fairy Tail. Maybe our path's will come across each other's once more in the future. Until then, this is goodbye." Sasuke said smiling as he walked away from Magnolia town.

**Chapter finished. Maybe you're pissed? Sasuke is no longer a Fairy Tail wizard. He was expelled/banished/kicked out, use whatever word you want. Next chapter, Ultear and Sasuke's first meeting. **


	14. Dark Mage

**Chapter 14: Dark Mage **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

**Sadly, I cannot update next week, because I am going on a trip. Well, let's jump straight into this. **

"What do you mean Sasuke has been excommunicated?!" Shouted Natsu

"Natsu, it's better this way, Sasuke was never one to be tied down to something anyway." The Master said although he spoke in a somewhat saddened tone.

"I know Laxus was excommunicated, because of what he did, but Sasuke didn't do anything!"

"According to you and Gajeel, Sasuke attempted to kill both of you. This is better than Sasuke being put in prison isn't it?"

"I-I'm sure something was wrong!" Natsu said faltering for a second which was rare.

"Exactly, something was wrong with Sasuke. Hopefully, he will recover, and one day we will find him once again."

"Master! Is it true you excommunicated Sasuke?" Erza asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, as you know Laxus was excommunicated, however, many of you don't know that Sasuke was also," Makarov said looking at Erza and Natsu.

"Stop saying words like excomidcate, there too hard to understand!" Natsu said clutching his head

"Yeah, just call it kicked out if that's what you prefer," Gray said who had just come towards them.

"Just get out you brats! We'll talk about this another day!"

"No! Let's talk right now, right here!" Natsu said

"I understand, Master," Erza said as she started to drag the two teens outside of the master's office.

"Hey!-"

"Wait-"

"Come on, I'm sure the others are waiting," Erza said as she dragged the two, by their ears.

"This isn't over!-" Natsu shouted as the door shut behind him.

Sasuke walked through a burnt down town. This wasn't his doing. He investigated the town, looking for any sign of life. Who could have done this? And why? Acnologia was out of the picture, this town was not related to dragons in the least. Sasuke looked up at the night sky. The stars shone brilliantly and shone light onto this tragic land. For now, Sasuke decided to sleep in a nearby cave.

As Sasuke peered into the dark, he lit his hand with golden flames and lit the cave up. He placed scrolls down beside a makeshift bed, he unsealed one and stared into a broken sword. It was a shame, that a sword like this was destroyed. The fact that it was a gift from someone he considered a comrade, didn't help. Sasuke swung the broken blade and sealed the entrance to the cave. Sasuke dropped the blade and crouched down, as he blew the golden flames to ashes. Darkness consumed the cave, and Sasuke lay on his makeshift bed, trying to make himself comfortable for the day to come.

Sasuke dreamt. He found himself back in the Uchiha clan compound. He saw the Sage of Six Paths try to talk to him, but Sasuke couldn't make out his words.

**"S*su*e d*n*t t**** *n***e*a*, h* w*** f*n* *o*"**

Sasuke couldn't even read his lips as this was a dream, however, it felt real. If Sasuke was to describe it, it was like when Sasuke first died.

Sasuke woke up in a pool of sweat, he lit his hands and willed Amaterasu to burn away at the sealed entrance, as he started to regain his bearings. He saw sunlight shine on him, and he started to get ready.

He started on his way, wearing a long traveling cloak. However, something stood in his way. A monstrous scorpion that was pure red, with a few golden lines all over its body.

"What are you supposed to be?" Sasuke asked not expecting it to respond back,

"I am Serket, a demon of Zeref, and you will die human," Serket responded with an angry tone.

Sasuke unsealed Kizuna.

"Do you mock me? You expect to fight me with a broken blade?!" Serket asked taking offense.

_**"Enton: Kagutsuchi,"**_ Sasuke said as black flames wrapped around the blade

_**"Chidori,"**_ Sasuke said as this time a pale blue blade erupted from the broken one, with black flames surrounding it. Sasuke remembered when he used this jutsu against Naruto.

_**'Amenotejikara'**_Sasuke thought, switching places with a grain of sand. Sasuke stabbed his blade through Serket's back and sliced its tail off.

Serket started screaming, as the demon started to dissipate into ashes.

Sasuke heard clapping.

"My, you took care of that demon quite easily." A woman with black hair said.

"Would you like me to kill you too?" Sasuke threatened his Sharingan glaring holes into her.

The woman was obviously affected. She was scared, but she didn't run.

Sasuke looked at her magic signature.

"You... were the one manipulating Jellal, weren't you?" Sasuke asked

"I'm impressed, to think that you would figure that out, just by looking at my magic signature."

"My Master would like to offer you something. A place in our guild Grimoire Heart." Ultear said while trying to control the urges to run.

"Grimoire Heart... one of the three pillars of the Balam Alliance."

Sasuke thought over this. If he refused, the woman would either run away or attack him. If she attacked him, he would kill her. If she ran, he would kill her. However, if he killed her, the rest of the Balam Alliance might take it as a declaration of war. This would endanger Fairy Tail. If he accepted, he could spy on them and use their sources to learn more about Acnologia. He could also protect Fairy Tail this way. However, if anyone saw him with Grimoire Heart, he would be pinned down as a dark mage. Sure, he had connections with the King, but he doubted that would be enough. He could turn on Grimoire Heart and send information to the council, or Fairy Tail. However, if the Balam Alliance had spies working at the council... He was overthinking this.

"Very well, I accept this request," Sasuke said.

He could see the woman relax a bit.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked he couldn't call her "Woman" the entire time.

"U-Ultear," She said her face a little red.

"Whatever," Sasuke said losing interest

"YOU!"

**Sorry for these short chapters. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter.**


End file.
